


"I'm With You till the End of the Line."

by Rouh, Tirelipimpon_sur_le_Chihuahua



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Visceral
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouh/pseuds/Rouh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirelipimpon_sur_le_Chihuahua/pseuds/Tirelipimpon_sur_le_Chihuahua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encore sous le choc, un Bucky Barnes post-Winter Soldier raconte ses souvenirs dans l’espoir de comprendre qui il est. Steve Rogers fait également le point sur tout ce qui s’est passé. Son combat le plus difficile sera celui pour sauver Bucky.<br/>TRADUCTION de la fanfic postée par Datura_Snape et co-écrite avec adventuresofbuckybear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de la fic I’m with you till the end of the line. Les chapitres de Bucky sont écrits par Datura_Snape et traduit par moi-même. Les chapitres de Steve sont écrits par adventuresofbuckybear et traduit par Rouh.  
> Cette fiction est juste géniale, ce qui nous a donné envie de la partager avec le fandom français. N’hésitez pas à aller voir (et commenter) la VO ! Elle compte 19 chapitres pour l’instant, de nouveaux sortent assez régulièrement.  
> Merci pour votre lecture !

Par où voulez-vous que je commence?

  
\--Commencez simplement par là où vous voulez--

  
Je ne… Je sais pas trop comment répondre à ça.

  
\--Vous pouvez commencer par la première chose dont vous vous souvenez, si vous voulez.--

  
Je ne sais pas ce que c’est. Tout ce que j’ai, ce sont des pensées fragmentées, je ne suis même pas sûr qu’elles sont à moi, ou si elles appartiennent à quelqu’un d’autre. Je ne comprends pas le temps. Rien ne se passe dans l’ordre, quel qu’il soit.

  
\--Nous pourrons vous aider à comprendre tout ça au fur et à mesure. C’est pour ça que vous êtes ici. Vous pouvez parler de quelque chose de plus récent, si vous pensez que ça aidera.--

  
… Récent. Du genre comment je suis arrivé ici ?

  
\--Ca serait un bon début.--

  
… Ok. C’est arrivé durant/lors d’une longue nuit. Il pleuvait. Il y avait un barrage routier, mais ce n’était pas moi qu’ils recherchaient. J’étais passé au travers, et j’étais à pied. Les voitures n’étaient pas une option à laquelle j’avais accès…

  
Il ne faisait pas encore vraiment noir. D’habitude, je ne bougeais pas en journée, mais l’épuisement, la faim, et l’effort que ça avait pris pour me guérir après l’héliporteur avait affaibli ma détermination. Et le musée. Ça plus qu’autre chose. Après ça, tout ce que je savais, c’était que je devais quitter la ville. Je ne savais pas où aller mais je savais que je devais m’en aller.

  
Ils me suivaient. Je les ai semés plusieurs fois. Ce type, et celui dont j’ai arraché les ailes. Ils ne m’ont jamais vu. Je me suis toujours échappé avant qu’ils puissent me voir, mais la dernière fois, je m’étais blessé au bras à nouveau et j’ai dû m’échapper. Alors j’ai marché sous la pluie, en espérant que ça aiderait. Les gens ne regardent pas plus que ça quand il pleut.

  
Les civils regardent par terre pour éviter les flaques, protéger leurs visages de la pluie, ne prennent pas la peine de lever les yeux de sous leurs parapluie… C’est ce que font les civils, mais il n’était pas un civil. Il m’a trouvé. Il m’a vu.

  
J’ai hésité. J’ai hésité une seconde de trop.

  
J’aurais pu courir. J’aurais dû. Je ne sais pas si je l’ai pas fait. Je me sentais à deux doigts de m’évanouir, mais ça ne m’avais jamais arrêté avant/ par le passé. Je suis resté là ; j’ai hésité assez longtemps pour qu’il me parle.

  
« Bucky, je peux t’aider. »

  
« Tu ne peux pas m’aider. » Il ne le pouvait pas. Personne ne pouvait. Je me tournais pour m’en aller mais il l’a dit à nouveau.

  
« Je t’en prie, laisse-moi t’aider, Bucky. »

  
« Non. Tu ne peux pas m’aider. Chaque blessure que tu m’as infligée a guéri toute seule. » J’ai tendu mon bras vers lui. « Mais tu ne peux pas réparer ça. »

  
Je me suis éloigné mais il me suivait. En me parlant – pas assez fort pour qu’on se fasse repérer par la foule. Je savais comment me fondre dedans. J’aurais dû. Il s’est posé devant moi.

  
« Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas réparer ça, mais je connais quelqu’un qui peut. »

  
J’aimerais pouvoir expliquer pourquoi je l’ai suivi. Il était ma mission, si on excepte ce que j’ai ressenti quand je l’ai tiré de l’eau. Il était ma mission et… Je sais pas. Je suppose que ça semblait la bonne chose à faire à ce moment-là. S’il pouvait le réparer, je pourrais toujours rester juste assez longtemps pour ça et puis m’échapper ensuite. Je lui avais échappé par le passé. Même sans renfort, je pourrais le faire à nouveau si j’avais à le faire.

  
Je me répétais ça encore et encore tandis qu’il me menait à la voiture. Elle était à plusieurs pâtés de maisons –à chaque pas, j’anticipais le piège, l’embuscade. Mais il n’y en avait pas.  
Le trajet en voiture fut difficile, mais pas autant que les jours précédents l’avaient été.

  
Survivre avait été la partie facile. La ville- elle avait mise en confinement durant les semaines qui ont suivi. Je m’étais débrouillé. Après ça, quand tout - quand j’avais échoué dans l’accomplissement de ma mission, je savais que je devais fuir. Je savais comment me cacher, comment me fondre dans le décor. Les coffres forts, avec de l’argent laissé à disposition pour les agents, les chambres d’hôtel qui se succèdent chaque nuit. Rafistoler mes os fracturés, nettoyer les taches de sang et se remettre en route avant qu’on puisse m’attraper. J’aurais quitté la ville plus tôt, mais toutes les agences traquaient les suspects et j’étais l’un d’eux. Une semaine. Deux, à essayer d’oublier, à essayer d’entrer en contact, sans jamais recevoir de réponse. C’était déjà arrivé par le passé, pas comme ça- mais ils me trouvaient toujours et venaient me chercher. Pas de réponse. Je commençais à paniquer. J’avais besoin d’ordres.

  
Mes ressources étaient quasiment épuisées. Je devais bouger. J’ai essayé, mais je continuais à les voir. Je me suis enfui à chaque fois. Je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne voulais pas y penser. Je ne voulais pas ressentir ce que j’avais sentir ce jour, peu importe ce que c’était, quand j’ai… Tout ce que je voulais c’était revenir. J’en avais assez, j’ai pensé que je pouvais m’enfuir et survivre.

  
J’ai continué à voir des choses que je ne voulais pas voir. Son image dans les kiosques à journaux, la pub dans le métro pour le musée. Je me suis enfui dès que je l’ai vu. Je voulais pas partir. J’ai essayé de ne pas y penser, mais je devais- je devais savoir. Ça…

  
J’ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je ne… Moi, ça- tout s’est effiloché après ça. Mes pensées étaient- je voulais que ça s’arrête. Je voulais simplement quelqu’un qui me donne des ordres- je voulais pas être ce que- je voulais juste qu’on me donne des ordres. Ça doit être pour ça que je suis monté dans la voiture avec lui.

 

 

Tout ce que je voulais, c’était un moyen de faire taire le bombardement de pensées qui m’avait assailli. Le confinement de la voiture était perturbant, et pourtant ça m’a forcé à me concentrer sur lui- à tout moment, sur mes points de sortie- au moindre signe me disant de m’échapper.

  
Il a appelé quelqu’un. On roulait en direction du Nord, vers New York. L’homme qu’il connaissait devait voler là et nous rencontrerait. J’avais le vertige, j’étais dans le cirage et le déluge de pluie- c’était comme mes pensées autrefois, un torrent sans fin. Ça devenait plus difficile de se concentrer sur mon évasion, sur n’importe quoi.

  
« C’est le fils de Howard Stark. Tu te rappelles de Howard Stark, n’est-ce pas ? » Il persistait à me dire ces trucs. Je voulais qu’il la ferme, mais j’ai rien dit et j’ai gardé un visage calme. « Le fils de Howard Stark. »

  
Le fils de Howard Stark…

  
Le ciel de nuit s’éclaircissait lorsqu’on a atteint la ville, mais il faisait encore assez sombre pour qu’on marche dans les rues sans être vus. Néanmoins, il m’a dit qu’il nous menait à la porte de derrière.

  
Je m’étais attendu à ça pendant tout le trajet, mais là j’en étais sûr. Il me ferait passer par une entrée secrète et me ferait descendre dans un sous-sol obscur où des hommes m’attendraient avec des flingues. Là, ils me reprogrammeraient et me remettraient au congélo. Pourtant j’ai suivi. C’était comme ça que finissaient toutes mes missions, n’est-ce pas ? Et il avait été ma mission…

  
Il me demande encore, en me conduisant à la porte : « Tu te souviens de Howard Stark ? »

  
Je savais ce qu’il voulait que je réponde, alors j’ai dit « Oui. » Je ne m’en souvenais pas. Je ne me rappelais de rien du tout, je savais seulement quelques trucs et les connaître me rendait malade. Reprogramme-moi juste en vitesse, me répétais-je tandis qu’il me menait dans le hall jusqu’à l’ascenseur.

  
Je le pensais, je me répétais que c’était ce que je voulais mais j’ai paniqué quand j’ai vu l’ascenseur. J’ai essayé de leur dissimuler ça. Mon cœur s’accélérait, ma main humaine tremblait, et lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur se sont fermées derrière nous, ma gorge s’est serrée et je ne pouvais plus respirer.

  
L’ascenseur a commencé à monter. J’étais terrifié par lui. Pourquoi ça prenait autant de temps - qu’est-ce qu’ils allaient me faire maintenant ? Il m’a conduit à travers un autre couloir jusqu’à une porte… Non ! Cours, tu peux encore courir. Je ne veux pas ça. Le musée- non. Non, je dois retourner au musée. Je m’en fiche si c’est pas réellement - je- je devais m’échapper avant qu’ils me le prennent. Je me suis trompé- j’aurais jamais dû partir- je voulais qu’on me rende le musée !

  
Il m’a mené à la porte, un autre type attendait à l’extérieur. Le musée, me le prenez pas. Ce nouveau type n’était pas là-bas, il n’était pas gravé sur une vitre. Son visage n’y était pas- je ne l’avais jamais vu avant.

  
« Voyez-vous ça ? Un autre fossile », disait le nouveau type.

  
« Stark, pas maintenant ». L’autre était fâché en le disant.

  
Le nouveau type n’était pas fâché. « Hé, c’est toi qui a insisté sur le fait que ça ne pouvait pas attendre. »

  
Où étaient les gardes ? J’ai regardé autour de moi frénétiquement pour voir combien au juste j’aurais à en éliminer si je comptais retourner au musée. Je m’efforçais tant que possible de le cacher, mais j’avais déjà une respiration irrégulière. Ils le sauraient, ils me retiendraient et je ne pourrais pas repartir.

  
Ils étaient en train de parler. J’ai essayé de comprendre ce qu’ils disaient, mais le battement du sang dans mes oreilles et la trouille qu’ils me prennent la seule chose que j’avais m’en empêchaient. Je savais, je savais que j’étais trop faible pour me battre et ça empirait le tout.

  
Le nouveau type a ouvert une autre porte, et l’autre me l’a faite passer. À coup sûr, il y aurait des hommes armés une fois qu’on serait entrés- mais il y en avait aucun. Et la pièce était louche- c’était même pas une pièce. La pièce était censée être petite et sombre avec des lumières fluorescentes et des machines. Il y avait des machines, mais pas celles que j’attendais. Rien n’était comme il fallait.

  
Des fenêtres. Il y avait des fenêtres. Des fenêtres gigantesques à travers lesquelles on pouvait voir la ville- le soleil perçait à l’horizon. La pièce était énorme et blanche- mais la lumière- y en avait tellement qui venaient du lever de soleil. Je comprenais pas. Je reconnaissais pas les machines aussi- elles étaient propres. Et il y avait des voitures, pourquoi des voitures ? C’était quoi cette blague, bon sang ?

  
On était où ? Où était le fauteuil ? Je le voyais pas. Mon cœur battait si fort à l’idée que la prochaine chose que je verrais serait ce fauteuil- mais ils m’ont conduit à un autre, différent. Ils m’ont fait asseoir.

  
Non. Pas comme ça. Pas quand je suis arrivé si près d’être libre que je peux apercevoir le soleil, me l’enlevez pas- pas le soleil, pas le musée, pas le nom que j’ai lu ou qu’il continuait de répéter. Me faites pas ça ici, pas quand je peux voir le ciel- pas ici.

  
Le nouveau tenait mon bras cassé et j’ai perdu la tête. J’ai essayé de l’envoyer balader mais j’ai juste réussi à le repousser de quelques pas. Il s’est rattrapé et a hurlé après l’autre.  
« Nom de Dieu ?! Hé Cap’- t’as dit que ça se passerait bien »

  
Il s’était déjà jeté sur moi pour me coincer. Il lui criait : « Stark, je suis désolé », mais c’est moi qu’il regardait. Il me regardait de la même manière horrible qu’il me regardait sur l’héliporteur. Mon estomac s’était noué et j’avais la nausée. Je détestais ça- je détestais cette sensation, je détestais ressentir quoi que ce soit.

  
Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se hurler dessus, de se disputer. J’ai senti cette douleur atroce et lancinante en moi. Je voulais que ça s’arrête. J’ai baissé les yeux sur mon bras cassé, sur comment mes doigts refusaient de répondre. Il me regardait à nouveau. Je pouvais le sentir. Il me parlait entre deux hurlements au nouveau type- je ne voulais pas entendre- je ne voulais pas ressentir ça.

  
« Je vais obéir. »

  
Ils se sont tu tous les deux. Puis tous les deux me regardaient de cette manière. Le nouveau type a détourné les yeux le premier et a dit quelque chose à l’autre. « Très bien, mais s’il essaye quoi que ce soit à nouveau, je mets l’armure. », du moins, c’est ce que je pense qu’il a dit.

  
Je les ai laissés retirer ma veste et mon t-shirt après ça. Le nouveau a inspecté mon bras. Il y avait une troisième voix, que j’avais entendue plus tôt. Une IA, je pense. Je connaissais ça. J’ai attendu qu’elle me donne des instructions, mais elle l’aidait. Je ne comprenais pas.

  
Quelque chose n’allait pas, personne ne glissait quelque chose dans ma bouche pour que je le morde, mais si cette espèce d’IA parlait, j’allais forcément en avoir. J’ai cherché du regard autour de moi, rien. L’autre me fixait encore et encore- j’ai regardé ailleurs.

  
Je savais comment contrôler ma respiration, comment contrôler mon rythme cardiaque, mais je n’y arrivais pas. Arrête de me fixer. Ferme-la. Ferme-la.

  
Le nouveau était plus facile, il était tellement focalisé sur mon bras et son fonctionnement. Il se comportait comme s’il était pas attaché à moi, et ça, je le comprenais. Ça et la voix de l’IA étaient les seules choses qui avaient du sens. Il aboyait des ordres, ça, je comprenais. L’autre ne voulait tout simplement pas la fermer.

  
Il dit ces trucs et ils me font ressentir des choses et ça me terrifie.

  
La pièce était si grande, le plafond si haut, il y avait trop d’espace- personne ne pointait de flingues sur moi. Personne n’était en train de me dire quoi faire. Je commençais à paniquer à nouveau- les murs étaient trop hauts, trop propres et trop blancs. Celui qui examinait mon bras criait pour qu’on lui apporte des trucs, les machines répondaient, serait-ce le moment où on me reprogrammerait ? Même maintenant- j’ai peur- comme si j’étais encore là-bas.

  
L’autre avait pris une chaise pour s’asseoir à côté de moi. Il ne se taisait pas, mais lorsque la machine a apporté les outils à l’ingénieur, je ne voulais pas qu’il ne fasse.

  
« Ça va aller, Bucky, tu peux faire confiance à Tony. Je ne connais personne d’autre capable de faire un meilleur boulot que lui. »

  
Tony. Tony ? Il était en train de sonder mon épaule, l’endroit où je pouvais sentir. « Comment c’est attaché ? Ça fait mal ? »

  
« Oui », ça fait mal. Parfois ça fait mal. C’était très douloureux ce matin, je pense même pas avoir remarqué ça jusqu’à ce qu’il l’ait dit…

  
« Rogers, j’ai vraiment besoin de l’enlever pour avoir un meilleur- »

  
« Pas maintenant », répliqua l’autre.

  
« Tu m’as demandé de le réparer. Laisse-moi le scanner. Je peux enlever celui-là, démonter les parties – »

  
« Non, occupe-toi simplement de l’essentiel, on s’inquiétera de ça plus tard. »

  
Me scanner ? Le démonter ? L’autre a dû voir ma peur ; il a écarté les cheveux de mon visage et m’a dit à nouveau que tout allait bien se passer.

  
Je voulais à moitié lui cracher dessus, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me retenais de le tuer. Quelque chose dans sa voix. Même lorsque je refoulais les mots exacts, il y avait quelque chose concernant cette voix. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j’aurais. Sa voix, je le savais, me serait enlevée une fois rerpogrammé.

  
Constamment en train de me battre pour me souvenir, de la fraction d’un rêve, je suis même pas sûr que c’est le mien. Le soleil monte plus haut dans le ciel. Les mots sont encore brouillés, mais c’est agréable. Je n’ai pas mal. Ils me demandent à plusieurs reprises si je veux à manger ou à boire. Même l’IA demande, mais je refuse.

  
J’en veux pourtant, mais je sais qu’il vaut mieux ne pas demander. Je sais ce qui se passe quand je le fais.

  
« Tu te rappelles, Bucky ? Cette fois à la frontière, il a réparé ce pistolet en quelques secondes. Howard Stark. C’est le fils d’Howard Stark. »

  
Howard Stark. Je répète enfin. Ma voix est faible -tremblante du fait du manque d’eau, de sommeil et d’usage. Howard Stark, je dis à nouveau, m’endormant, fermant les yeux tandis qu’un fragment de souvenir me revient. Je me tourne vers lui, je suis tellement confus, mais je comprends suffisamment pour lui dire : « Je suis désolé ».

  
Je reprends brutalement conscience ensuite, mes yeux s’écarquillent de peur pour ce que j’ai fait. Celui qui travaille sur mon bras ne lève pas les yeux, il marmonne seulement : « Ouais, Papa est mort il y a des années… » Il ne comprend pas, mais l’autre si. Je tourne rapidement la tête pour le fixer. Il me fixe en retour avec horreur. Finalement, il secoue la tête à mon intention. Non, veut-il me dire- Non.

  
C’est un ordre. Je n’y ferai plus allusion. Des étincelles. Je le sens- il y a un soubresaut dans mon bras gauche et je plie mes deux doigts- tous- chacun d’entre eux fonctionne. Je baisse les yeux vers l’homme qui venait juste de réparer mon bras. Je sais. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je le sais- Howard Stark. J’ai tué le père de cet homme.

  
J’échange un regard avec l’ingénieur- je suis si perdu, pourquoi j’ai tué son père? Il parle à présent- il dit qu’il a fini et que mon bras est réparé, il implore une chance de faire plus. De m’aider plus. Je ne veux pas le regarder, mais je le dois. Je le remercie, mais mes mots sont creux. Je ne le supporte pas. Est-ce qu’ils vont me reprogrammer à présent? Faites-le maintenant parce je ne peux pas supporter d’avoir tué le père de cet homme sans même savoir pourquoi.

  
Les deux parlaient à nouveau. Ils avaient l’air d’être amis. Je veux savoir ce que je suis censé faire ensuite. Ils disent-ou- ils disaient des trucs sur moi. Quoi faire avec moi. Que je pouvais pas être gardé caché. Que j’avais besoin d’être aidé. L’autre était d’accord avec l’homme dont j’avais assassiné le père. « Je sais, je sais », il dit avant de se rapprocher pour s’asseoir à côté de moi à nouveau.  
L’autre dont j’ai tué le père nous a regardés fixement pendant un moment, puis il a dit- « Bien, mon travail ici est terminé, c’est à vous maintenant. » Il est parti en nous laissant.

  
Je suis resté assis à fixer mes mains. Je commençais à comprendre- On n’allait pas me reprogrammer. Je ne retournerais pas en cryogénisation. Mais, alors quoi ?

  
« Bucky, Tony a raison. Toi et moi, on peut pas continuer à fuir. Je dois t’emmener quelque part où tu pourra être aidé. »

  
J’ai rien dit. Comment j’aurais pu ? Je n’enregistrais pas. Si c’était pas en cryo, où est-ce que j’allais être emmené ?

  
« Tu vas venir avec moi ? Je te promets, je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal à nouveau. »

  
…………. Je l’ai laissé m’emmener. Je ne sais toujours… …. Je sais pas pourquoi je l’ai laissé m’emmener. Ça n’a pas de sens, mais, je pense… je pense que je comprends. Il était ma mission. Il était la dernière mission qu’on m’avait donnée- mais il m’a donné un nom.


	2. Chapter 2

“I was in a car crash  
Or was it the war?  
Well, Ive never been quite the same  
Little white lies like I was there”  
\--Gary Numan, “Down in the Park”

 

Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je dise, là ?

\--Aimeriez-vous commencer par votre nom ?-- 

… Je sais ce que vous voulez que je dise… Non. 

\--Très bien, nous pouvons passer cela pour l’instant. Comment vous adaptez-vous ? -- 

Je suis là depuis seulement deux jours. 

\--Vous sentez-vous en sécurité ici ?-- 

… Je suis supposé parler du passé, là ?

\--Si c’est ce dont vous voulez parler. -- 

C’est pas le cas.

\--Aimeriez-vous parler un peu plus des quelques derniers jours ? Commencez peut-être là où on s’était arrêté ?-- 

Vous voulez dire New York ?

\--Bien sûr. -- 

Très bien. Ben on est restés trop longtemps là-bas. Je voulais sortir de ce bâtiment. Je voulais pas me confronter à l’ingénieur qui avait réparé mon bras, pas après avoir pigé que j’avais tué son père. 

Je voulais partir, l’autre aussi en avait envie, il n’arrêtait pas de me dire qu’il voulait me ramener à Washington- me ramener à un autre de ses amis, mais l’ingénieur- il a insisté pour qu’on reste. Il répétait à l’autre qu’il avait roulé toute la nuit pour me ramener ici, qu’il devait être fatigué, d’attendre au moins la discrétion de l’obscurité. Il voulait attendre du renfort, essentiellement. Il serait parti, je pense, mais l’autre a promis que son ami de Washington serait suffisant pour me ramener sain et sauf.

Je voulais partir, mais il nous a fait rester. Pire, il m’a donné des vêtements propres et ils m’ont laissé me doucher. C’était chaud, comme dans mes missions quand je partais incognito. Sur ce point, l’eau n’était jamais chaude dans l’autre endroit- ça- 

….....Ce bâtiment où on était, à New York. Des fenêtres, la lumière du soleil- si peu de gens. J’étais sur la brèche toute la journée. J’étais soulagé quand ils m’ont mis dans le van cet après-midi. Celui avec les ailes. C’était lui. Je m’attendais à ce que ça soit lui, ou lui ou la femme, mais je l’avais pas aperçue depuis des semaines.

Ils ont tous les deux continué à parler dans la voiture, pas tant que ça pour celui avec les ailes- Lui. Toujours lui. Comme si me gaver d’un flot continu d’informations- me dire encore et encore qui j’étais censé être allait m’aider. Je voulais qu’ils la ferment.

J’étais à nouveau en train de paniquer. Je pouvais pas respirer, je voulais hurler- toutes ces images- ces gens- endroits- choses qui ne seraient pas possibles- la peur- m’écrasant. J’avais l’impression de mourir- de me noyer dans une mer de souvenirs d’autres personnes qui ne m’appartenaient sans doute pas.

« Steve, c’est pas le moment… »

C’est là que j’ai hurlé- ils ont dû arrêter et garer la voiture. Ma poitrine était en feu- je me sentais comme une bombe à deux doigts d’exploser- pour ce que j’en savais, je pouvais en être une ! Je sais pas ce qu’ils m’ont mis dedans- et si j’en étais une et qu’à ce moment…

J’étais alors recroquevillé, cramponné à mes genoux repliés contre ma poitrine- comme si ça arrêtait la chose. J’ai hurlé : « Éloignez-vous ! ». Mais il n’écoute jamais.

« Bucky, je suis là- Je laisserai rien t’arriver. Je vais pas te laisser, t’es mon ami et je vais- »

« Ne le dis pas ! »

« Okay, Okay, je le dirai pas. Mais tu sais que c’est vrai, hein ? »

« Steve, il n’est pas prêt pour tout ça. Tu dois le faire, s’il te plaît. »

« Donne-lui juste une minute, Sam. »

Il l’a fait. Il l’a vraiment fermée. Je suis resté à l’arrière du van avec le poids de sa main sur mon épaule jusqu’à ce que je reprenne finalement le contrôle de ma respiration.

« J’obéirai. »

Je suis retourné sur le siège, j’ai bouclé ma ceinture et je n’ai pas bougé. Personne n’a rien dit pendant un bon moment après ça. On arrivait en ville.

« Bucky, tout va bien se passer. Je t’emmène dans un endroit sûr. Il y a des gens là-bas qui peuvent t’aider. »

« Je sais ce qu’est un hôpital psychiatrique. »

Ça lui a cloué le bec. Du moins pour un temps. Puis il s’est remis à parler, et il m’a amené ici. C’est tout. 

\--Et comment pensez-vous que vous vous adaptez ?-- 

…. Je suis là depuis seulement deux jours. Ou plutôt un jour- hier, une nuit et ce matin… Il était là une bonne partie de la journée d’hier. Il est resté avec moi. Il a dit qu’il reviendrait aujourd’hui.

\--C’est bien. Alors, vous sentez-vous à l’abri ici ?-- 

…. Oui, j’m’y sentirai à l’abri- s’il revient comme il a dit qu’il le ferait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le point de vue de Steve pour le prochain chapitre publié!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve trouve le Soldat de l'Hiver et essaye d'aider à ramener son vieil ami.  
> La partie de Steve est écrite par adventuresofbuckybear, et traduite par Rouh.

Où voulez-vous que je commence, Monsieur ?

\-- Où vous voudrez, Capitaine Rogers. --

Le rapport de l’Agent Romanoff ne vous a pas suffit ?

\-- Nous avons son rapport complet sur les évènements du soulèvement au S.H.I.E.L.D. Ce qui nous intéresse, c’est ce qui s’est passé ensuite. --

Je ne vois pas en quoi c’est pertinent pour -

\-- Etes-vous conscient que certains pourraient vous considérer comme un traitre à ce pays ? En aidant le terroriste connu sous le nom du Soldat de l’Hiv- --  
Le Sergent James Buchanan Barnes ! Son nom est James Barnes ! C’est un héros de guerre américain, un vétéran et il s’est battu pour ce pays alors que vous n’étiez même pas encore né !

\-- Vous m’avez mal compris, Capitaine Rogers. Je voulais simplement dire qu’en aidant le Sol- --

Le Sergent Barnes !

\-- En aidant le Sergent Barnes vous avez violé des lois internationales et- --

C’est lui la victime ici ! Il s’est fait enlever. Laver le cerveau. Torturer. Il avait besoin d’aide.

\-- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. aurait du être contacté pour- --

Le S.H.I.E.L.D n’était pas au mieux de sa forme à l’époque.

\-- Il y a eu quelques obstacles récents. --

C’est comme ça que vous appelez se faire secrètement infiltrer par une organisation criminelle ?

\-- Des erreurs ont été commises. Nous essayons de reconstruire. C’est pourquoi nous essayons de comprendre pourquoi vous avez désobéi aux ordres en abritant un fugitif. Nous essayons d’offrir notre aide. --  
Sans vouloir vous offenser, monsieur, le S.H.I.E.L.D. n’est plus fiable désormais.

\-- Le Sol-Sergent Barnes a traversé une terrible épreuve. Il a besoin d’une prise en charge psychologique. Nous pouvons lui offrir une meilleure chance. -  
Il est dans cet hôpital depuis deux jours maintenant. Je lui ai dit que je lui rendrai visite aujourd’hui. Je ne peux pas rompre ma promesse. Il va m’attendre.

\-- Les médecins ici sont très compétents. --

Il a besoin de moi ! De mon aide, je veux dire. Il me fait confiance. Je dois aller le voir.

\-- D’abord vous devez m’aider, moi, Capitaine. Racontez-moi ce qui s’est passé. --

Et ensuite vous me laisserez voir Buc- le Sergent Barnes ?

\-- Je dois d’abord avoir votre rapport de mission. S’il vous plait, Capitaine. Il y a ceux d’entre nous qui vous sont reconnaissants pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Laissez-nous vous aider, s’il vous plait. --

Ca a commencé après les funérailles de Nick Fury.

J’ai dit à Sam qu’il n’était pas obligé de venir avec moi. Il savait où j’allais, ce que je ferais. Il le savait. Il a continué à dire qu’il viendrait avec moi. Sam est quelqu’un de bien. Un bon ami. Il ne méritait pas d’assumer ce bazar, mais il a juste haussé les épaules et raconté des blagues jusqu’à ce que je ne puisse plus m’empêcher de rire. Comme je l’ai dit, c’est un mec bien.

Et utile dans ce genre de situations. Il en savait un paquet sur les autres vétérans qui traversaient une période difficile. Au bout du rouleau. À côté de leurs pompes. Ils avaient leurs repaires secrets. Des endroits qu’eux seuls connaissaient, où ils se sentaient en sécurité. 

On a trouvé Bucky là, une fois. Il m’a vu et s’est enfui. Après avoir fait échouer le projet Insight, la ville avait été mise sous confinement. Au moins il ne nous échapperait pas pour le moment. J’espérais simplement qu’on le retrouverait avant qu’il fasse quelque chose d’impensable.

Par deux fois encore, nous avons localisé Bucky, avant de le perdre à nouveau. Mais je pouvais voir qu’il se déplaçait plus lentement qu’avant. Il favorisait son bras indemne et celui   
en métal était bizarrement raide. Il était blessé et cela rendait les choses pires encore. Il serait encore plus dangereux une fois acculé. Je sentais encore les effets de notre dernier combat et je n’avais définitivement pas envie de refaire ça.

C’était par une longue nuit pluvieuse que je l’ai finalement retrouvé. Il portait un manteau élimé qui cachait la plus grande partie de son visage. Ce que je pouvais voir de lui avait l’air émacié et sauvage.

Je me suis tenu à quelques pas de distance de lui. Pour lui donner de l’espace. Je ne voulais pas qu’il me voie comme une menace.

« Bucky ? » j’ai demandé puis attendu. Lui avaient-ils de nouveau fait quelque chose ? Lui avaient-ils encore fait oublier ?

Il m’a regardé, les épaules crispées, prêt à s’enfuir à chaque instant.

« Bucky, je peux t’aider. »

« Tu ne peux pas m’aider. » Sa voix était faible, brisée. Il s’est tourné pour s’en aller.

« Je t’en prie, laisse-moi t’aider, Bucky. »

« Non. Tu ne peux pas m’aider. Chaque blessure que tu m’as infligée a guéri toute seule. Mais tu ne peux pas réparer ça. »

Il tenait son bras métallique. Il grinçait et je pouvais voir que certains doigts étaient figés. Une fois de plus il a essayé de s’échapper dans la foule. Je l’ai stoppé.

« Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas réparer ça, mais je connais quelqu’un qui peut. On va juste aller le voir et il réparera ton bras. C’est tout. Rien de plus. Si tu veux toujours partir après ça, je ne te forcerai pas à rester. Tu as ma parole. »

Il m’a fixé un long moment, essayant peut-être de décider si oui ou non la parole de Captain America avait la moindre valeur. Finalement, il a accepté. Il m’a permis de le faire monter dans la voiture sans la moindre résistance. Il s’est assis, totalement silencieux. Il avait vu cette attitude sur les soldats allemands quand ils capitulaient sur le champ de bataille. Bucky avait abandonné. Cela faisait mal de le voir comme ça. Pendant tout ce temps j’aurais donné n’importe quoi pour le revoir et maintenant, il était un étranger. Nous étions des étrangers.

J’ai pianoté sur mon StarkPhone et mis la main sur le numéro privé de Tony.

« Milliardaire, génie, playboy, philanthrope, à votre service. Ça roule, Cap ? Toujours un esquimau étoilé ? Au fait, j’adore ce que tu as fait à Washington ! J’ai entendu que Coulson bosse dans un Starbucks maintenant. Dis-lui que je veux un Soy Latte, avec deux sachets et demi d’Agave, deux doses de vanille sans sucre, et fais-en un Grande. Ajoute aussi une dose de noisette sans sucre et dis-lui de s’assurer que c’est glacé. »

« Stark. » J’ai essayé de garder un ton calme. C’était un défi constant avec Tony. « Je retourne à la Tour maintenant. Est-ce que tu peux m’y retrouver demain ? »

« C’est un plan cul que tu proposes, Captain ? Pas que j’en sois pas flatté, crois moi que je le suis. Je ne peux pas dire que je te le reproche non plus. Attends, est-ce qu’ils avaient déjà des plans cul à l’âge de pierre ? Je suis choqué et un peu émoustillé que tu connaisses même- »

« Peux-tu te concentrer, s’il te plait ? » Une veine dans mon crâne commençait déjà à palpiter. « C’est une urgence. Je ramène un ami et j’ai besoin que tu l’aides. »

« Alors, c’est pas un plan cul, mon lapin ? T’es irrécupérable. Quelle sorte d’ami ? »

« Proche. Et Tony, il est vital que tu fasses en sorte qu’on ait le champ libre à la Tour. Compris ? Ça ne peut pas attendre. »

« Tu es absolument sûr que ce n’est pas un plan- »

« Fais-le, c’est tout ! S’il te plait ! »

« Très bien. Bon sang. Tout ce temps dans la glace et tu n’as jamais appris à être cool. Okay, Commandant Rogers. N’oublie pas mon café glacé ! »

« A six heures. Merci, Tony. »

« Content que tu sois pas mort, Cap. » Il raccrocha.

Un coup de fil rapide de plus à Sam et j’ai rangé mon téléphone. Bucky restait silencieux. Il n’avait pas bougé mais je pouvais voir l’infime tressautement des ses yeux qui fouillaient la voiture à la recherche d’issues ou d’armes.

« L’homme à qui je parlais plus tôt. C’est le fils de Howard Stark. Tu te rappelles de Howard Stark, n’est-ce pas ? Un homme impertinent. Vrai génie. Pilote, ingénieur, inventeur. Un peu frimeur mais un type bien. Riche mais jamais arrogant. C’était un homme bien. Il a piloté l’avion qui m’a amené à cette base d’HYDRA où toi et environ 400 autres soldats américains étiez retenus prisonniers. Il a risqué sa propre vie pour m’aider. S’il n’avait pas été là-» Ma voix s’éteignit. Bucky n’avait pas l’air heureux d’avoir survécu.

Nous avons roulé toute la nuit et atteint la Tour Stark-Avengers à l’aube. Dieu merci Tony avait tenu parole et elle était déserte quand nous sommes arrivés.

« Tu te rappelles de Howard Stark ? », j’ai redemandé.

« Oui », il a répondu. Sa voix était monotone. Je pouvais dire qu’il mentait mais je n’ai pas insisté.

« Nous allons voir son fils, Anthony Stark. Tu le connais peut-être comme Iron Man. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père. Le même esprit brillant, la même grande gueule, au débit rapide. Un peu frimeur lui aussi mais aussi un gars correct. Un homme bien. Je l’aime bien. Tu l’apprécieras aussi. »

Les portes de l’ascenseur se sont refermées et tout changea. Bucky tremblait, sa respiration était devenue erratique et il regardait autour de lui comme un animal en cage.

« Hé, hé », j’ai dit. « Tout va bien. Nous montons juste aux derniers étages. Tony va simplement vérifier ton état. C’est tout. Je te le promets, Bucky. Reste calme, soldat. Tout va bien se passer. » J’ai voulu lui frotter le dos de ma main, comme il avait l’habitude de le faire pour moi quand mon asthme déchirait mes poumons et que j’avais peur de ne plus jamais avoir la force de reprendre une inspiration complète. Il marmonnait quelque chose pour lui-même, à propos d’un musée. 

Les portes s’ouvrirent et Stark nous attendait.

« Voyez-vous ça, un autre fossile. C’est lui ? Natasha a mentionné que tu allais chercher l’un des mecs de ton groupe de ragtime. J’imagine que tu l’as trouvé. »

« Stark, pas maintenant. »

« Hé, c’est toi qui a insisté sur le fait que ça ne pouvait pas attendre. »

« S’il te plait, jette simplement un œil sur lui, tu veux ? Il y a eu une bataille et je- j’ai été obligé de- il ne savait pas, sinon il n’aurait jamais fait ça. Je le connais, il n’aurait pas fait ça, et je n’aurais pas- »

« Très bien, très bien. As-tu bu mon café ou quelque chose comme ça ? Rentrez. Faites comme chez vous. Nous avons fait quelques améliorations à la Tour Avengers, comme vous pouvez le voir. »

J’ai eu un rictus. « Vraiment ? C’est ainsi que tu l’appelles ? »

« Quoi ? C’est toujours un grand bâtiment moche pour toi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il faudra pour t’impressionner à la fin, Cap ? »

« Aide mon ami et je serai très impressionné, Stark. »

Il avait tort. J’étais impressionné. Le labo n’avait rien de celui, sombre et plein à craquer, qu’ils avaient utilisé pour l’Opération Rebirth. Ni de celui, froid et générique, de l’héliporteur. Le labo de Stark était, hé bien, confortable. Vraiment chic. Cool ! C’est comme ça qu’on dit aujourd’hui. Les murs étaient faits de vitres de verre, et il y avait d’étranges machines qui tournaient ici et là. Et des voitures. On aurait dit que Tony avait travaillé sur le cabriolet bleu de nouveau. Ça m’a fait sourire.

Un tintement à côté de moi attira mon attention.

« Salut, le Débile ! » Je l’ai salué et ai tendu ma main pour dire bonjour au petit robot. Il l’a secouée avec un enthousiasme indéniable. « Tu m’as manqué aussi, mon vieux. Est-ce que Tony te surcharges encore de travail ? »

« Arrête de draguer le Captain ! » aboya Tony. « Honnêtement, il n’agit de cette façon avec personne d’autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le rends tout agité. Peut-être que Coulson a rajouté quelque chose à sa programmation. Et Dieu sait que tu n’as pas besoin de fans supplémentaires. Bref, tu m’as fait venir ici à cette heure indécente pour… Oh… OH ! Salut, ma beauté ! »

« Tony ! Ce n’est pas convenable! »

Mais Tony ne parlait pas de Bucky. Il ne regardait même plus Bucky. Il était focalisé sur le bras métallique. 

« Ca, c’est un magnifique savoir-faire ! Un peu dépassé, mais qu’est-ce qui ne l’est pas comparé à Stark Industries ? Je parie que c’était le dernier cri en Sibérie, ou peu importe où. Une prothèse cybernétique. Alliage d’adamantium peut-être ? Jusqu’où est-ce que ça continue sous la peau ? Je parie sur la plupart de la cage thoracique gauche et de la colonne vertébrale. Laisse-moi le mettre dans le tube pour avoir un scan du corps entier. Ou encore mieux, si tu pouvais m’aider à enlever tout ça que je puisse- » Tony attrapa le bras et fut envoyé s’affaler dans une table.

« Hey ! » Je parlais aussi calmement que je pouvais. « Rien de tout ça maintenant. Tout va bien. On va tous bien. »

« Nom de Dieu ?! Hé Cap’- t’as dit que ça se passerait bien »

« Stark, je suis désolé. Il ne le pensait pas. C’est Bucky. Bucky Barnes. Mon ami. Tu l’as rendu nerveux, c’est tout. »

« Je l’ai rendu, LUI, nerveux ? »

« Tu parlais de le mettre dans un tube et d’enlever son- évidement qu’il a sur-réagi. »

« J’essayais d’aider ! »

« Tu parlais de lui comme d’une machine ! C’est un être humain ! Il a vu trop de gens le traiter comme un objet pendant trop longtemps. »

« Si tu n’aimes pas ma manière de traiter mes patients, emmène-le à un spa ! Ou mieux encore, dans un atelier de réparation. Si tu penses que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour-   
»

« Ce n’est pas à propos de toi ! Cet homme a traversé l’enfer et tout ce que je demande, c’est que tu montres un peu d’humanité pour une fois. »

« Super ! Laisse-moi réparer Terminator comme ça il sera tout beau tout propre quand il nous tranchera la gorge ! »

Je perdais rapidement le peu de contrôle que j’avais encore. « Il ne va pas- il ne ferait pas ça ! »

« Ce n’est pas ce qu’on dirait quand on regarde les infos de Washington ! »

« Il n’était pas- ce n’était pas lui. Il n’est pas comme ça ! »

« Pardonne-moi si je ne veux pas aider un cinglé à assassiner un autre de mes amis et- »

« NE L’APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! »

« NE SOIS PAS STUPIDE, CAP ! TU NE DEVRAIS JAMAIS- »

« Je vais obéir. »

Tony et moi nous sommes tus. Je n’avais pas conscience que nous étions en train de crier jusqu’à ce que j’entende cette petite voix. Comme un enfant perdu. J’ai eu honte. Honte de ma propre colère et de mon sentiment d’impuissance.

« Très bien, a dit Tony. Mais s’il essaye quoi que ce soit à nouveau, je mets l’armure. »

J’acquiesçai. Bucky était toujours tendu mais il nous permit de lui enlever sa veste et sa chemise. Tony était toujours en admiration devant le bras mais, d’une manière ou d’une autre il réussit à se contrôler. Et il se mit au travail. Ses mains bougeaient avec la précision d’un chirurgien. Il y avait un méli-mélo d’étincelles et de lumière et de câbles et d’engrenages. Tony était un artiste, ce n’était pas la première fois que j’en avais conscience.

« Tu n’as peut-être pas saisi la référence à Terminator, a dit Tony tout en travaillant, les yeux dissimulés par un paire de lunettes de protection de soudeur noires. Ca vient d’un film où- »

« Je l’ai vu, Tony, » j’ai répondu. « Tu m’as fait le regarder avec toi. »

« Très bien, très bien. Et le second aussi, hein ? Oublie tout ce qu’il y a après. C’était de la merde. Tu les as aimés ? »

« Pas spécialement. Mais les soirées films, c’est marrant. J’ai passé un bon moment. »

Il fit une pause pendant un temps, puis continua. « Ouais, ben, t’en as manqué quelques unes depuis que t’es parti, Cap. Je n’ai personne avec qui regarder un film à part Barton et Bruce, et tout ce qu’ils aiment c’est les nanards à l’humour potache. »

Tony continua à parler, inconscient du fait que Bucky avait soudain pâli et tremblait.

Je me suis assis à côté de lui. « Tu sais ce qui me manque ? Les matchs de baseball. » Bucky tourna lentement le regard vers moi. Je mis une main sur son bras de chair. Il ne s’est pas dégagé. « Je veux dire, ils sont très bien maintenant, mais je ne sais pas. Quelque chose manque du bon vieux temps. C’était toute une affaire, tu sais ? On attendait toute la semaine, simplement pour prendre le métro pour voir les Dodgers. Ils sont à Los Angeles maintenant, si tu arrives à le croire. Me lance pas sur le sujet parce que ça me met toujours en rogne. Quoi qu’il en soit, il y a eu cette fois où tu nous as fait passer en douce pour qu’on n’ait pas à payer les soixante cents d’entrée. Tu disais qu’on pourrait tout dépenser en hotdogs et en bière à la place. Je te l’ai jamais dit mais je suis retourné payer au guichet avant qu’on parte. »  
Bucky me regardait maintenant. Son expression n’avait pas changé, alors j’ai continué à parler de ce jour-là. Il y a eu un fort bourdonnement et le bras a eu un sursaut. Bucky a gémi et a essayé à nouveau de se dégager.

« Ca va aller, Bucky, tu peux faire confiance à Tony. Je ne connais personne d’autre capable de faire un meilleur boulot que lui. »

« Comment est-ce assemblé ? », a demandé Tony en bougeant l’attache du coude dans un mouvement circulaire. « Ça fait mal ? »

« Oui », a répondu Bucky sans aucune émotion.

« J’ai besoin de l’enlever pour avoir un meilleur- »

« Pas maintenant », ai-je répondu. 

« Tu m’as demandé de le réparer. Laisse-moi le scanner. Je peux enlever celui-là, démonter les parties – »

« Non, occupe-toi simplement de l’essentiel, on s’inquiétera de ça plus tard. »

« Stark », a dit Bucky.

« C’est ça », ai-je répondu. Se rappelait-il de quelque chose ? « Nous avons connu Howard Stark. Tu te rappelles, Bucky ? Cette fois à la frontière, il a réparé ce pistolet en quelques   
secondes. Howard Stark. C’est le fils d’Howard Stark. »

Le peu de couleur qui restait au visage de Bucky disparut complètement comme il regardait Tony. « Je suis désolé. »

Soudain, c’était comme si je tombais à nouveau de l’héliporteur. Zola, dans la base secrète, il avait sous-entendu - mais il pouvait avoir menti. Ça se pouvait, et pourtant, et pourtant- Howard… Les parents de Tony… Howard avait été quelqu’un de bien…

Tony n’avait pas relevé. Je l’ai signalé à Bucky. C’était un vieux geste de l’armée pour garder le silence. Le soldat en lui sembla comprendre. Plus tard, je m’occuperais de ça plus tard. Tony ne méritait pas d’entendre ça de cette façon. Bucky avait besoin d’aide maintenant. C’était sa mission première.

« Ca devrait faire l’affaire pour le moment. » Tony ferma un panneau de l’avant-bras d’un grand geste plein de panache. « Reviens à l’occasion et je te ferai une amélioration complète. »

J’ai soufflé. « Merci Tony. Je t’en dois une. »

« Et pourtant je demeure sans café glacé. As-tu la moindre idée de la difficulté pour moi de fonctionner sans le juste apport en caféine pendant des heures ? Bon les garçons, vous pensez rester dans le coin ? Peut-être à échanger de vieilles histoires de guerre autour d’un feu de camp ? Je peux installer un feu de camp vous savez. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr- »

« Ton étage est toujours entièrement installé pour toi. Je, en fait, j’ai envoyé Pepper te choisir quelques nouvelles affaires. Des fringues et des sous-vêtements et des pop tarts. Tu aimes les pop tarts ? Ou c’était Thor ? Bref, ça serait mieux si tu restais ici un peu. Tu devrais pas courir dans tous les sens pour le moment. Même Terminator a besoin de temps pour se recharger. Ordres de l’ingénieur. »

« Merci, Tony. Je- »

« Pepper. Remercie-la pour - Bien, mon travail ici est terminé, c’est à vous maintenant. » Il est parti.

« Bucky, Tony a raison. Toi et moi, on peut pas continuer à fuir. Je dois t’emmener quelque part où tu pourras être aidé. » Il n’a rien dit. « Allons te faire faire un brin de toilette. Prendre une douche, un repas chaud et un peu de repos. D’accord ? Tu vas venir avec moi ? Je te promets, je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal à nouveau. »

Il m’a suivi. Je n’étais toujours pas sûr du pourquoi, mais il l’a fait. Il était ma mission et je ne pouvais pas le décevoir à nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

When they pumped out your guts  
And filled you full of those pills  
You were never quite right  
Deserving all the chills  
They say the worst is over  
Kicked it over and ran  
Then they ask what went wrong  
When they turn you on again  
\--Better Than Ezra “ Desperately Wanting”

J’aurais dû savoir ce que Tony Stark entendait par « quelques affaires ». Mes vieux quartiers ressemblaient à un grand magasin de la Cinquième Avenue. Chaque surface était couverte de cartons et de sacs remplis de nouvelles chemises, de pantalons, de chaussures, de boutons de manchettes brillants, de robes de chambre avec monogramme. Il y avait toute une penderie de costumes qui semblaient très chers, tous taillés sur mesure à ma taille. Comment Stark connaissait-il ça ? Aucune importance, Tony semblait tout savoir sur tout.

Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une gigantesque couronne de fleurs -Seigneur Dieu- rouges, blanches et bleues, disposées à la manière de mon bouclier, et une bannière où l’on pouvait lire : « Merci d’avoir encore sauvé le monde, Cap. » J’ai pincé l’arête de mon nez. Mon mal de tête n’allait pas s’améliorer.

Bucky assimilait l’extravagante scène autour de nous mais ne disait toujours rien.

« Tony, euh, comme je l’ai dit, c’est un type bien mais un peu frimeur. » J’espérais que je ne rougissais pas autant que je le sentais. J’ai mis quelques affaires de côté jusqu’à trouver des pyjamas propres, des serviettes et des produits de toilette. « Voilà, la salle de bains est ici. Que penses-tu de prendre d’abord une douche chaude ? Je vais nous trouver quelque chose à manger et ensuite nous pourrons nous reposer un peu. D’accord ? Tu peux prendre le lit. Reste simplement dans cette pièce. Personne ne t’ennuiera. C’est un lieu sûr ici. »

Il ne réagissait toujours pas. « Ça va, mon vieux ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Quelque chose que je peux te ramener de la cuisine ? »

Bucky m’a regardé comme s’il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je disais. Il a accepté les habits et marcha jusqu’à la salle de bain sans un mot. J’avais presque peur de partir, inquiété par le fait qu’à ce moment précis où je le ferai, Bucky disparaitrait pour de bon cette fois. Quand j’ai entendu l’eau commencer à couler, j’ai décidé de prendre le risque et d’aller dans la cuisine.

Tony m’y attendait. Là encore, ce n’était pas une surprise.

« Minute », a-t-il dit. « Laisse-moi te mettre sur haut-parleur. Il y a quelqu’un qui veut te dire quelque chose, Cap. »

Il y a eu un bip et puis- « STEVE ! ESPECE D’ENF****! QU’EST-CE QUE TU ****! PU**** DE M**** TU L’AS RETROUVE ! T’ES ALLE A NEW YORK ? SANS ME LE DIRE, BOR*** ? »

« Je suis désolé, Sam », ai-je répondu. Mon mal de crâne empirait définitivement. Ça allait être une migraine avant peu. « Je devais m’assurer que Bucky allait bien. »

« AS-TU LA MOINDRE PU**** D’IDEE DE CE QUE J’AI CRU QU’IL S’ETAIT PASSE QUAND TU N’AS PAS FAIT LE POINT ? J’AI CRU QU’IL T’AVAIT EU ! QUE T’ETAIS ETALE QUELQUE PART SUR UN TROTTOIR ! JE PENSAIS QU’ON ETAIT DES PU***** DE PARTENAIRES, MEC ! »

« Charmants nouveaux amis que tu t’es fait, Cap. » a dit Tony d’un air suffisant avant de boire un verre de ce qui ressemblait à un onéreux whiskey. « Y en a-t-il parmi eux qui n’essaient pas de te tuer ? »

« Tony, c’est Sam W- »

« Nous nous sommes présentés. Il a l’air sympa. Tu devrais l’inviter au clubhouse à l’occasion. »

« Comment a-t-il eu ce numéro, déjà ? Je lui ai seulement donné le mien. »

« C’est ton numéro. À la seconde où tu es arrivé, j’ai fait en sorte que JARVIS transfère tous tes appels reçus sur ma ligne directe. »

Là, j’ai vraiment vu rouge. « Tu as fait quoi ? JARVIS ! Comment as-tu osé ! »

« Toutes mes excuses, Capitaine », a répondu l’IA toujours polie. « Mais c’était un ordre direct de Monsieur. Et si je peux me permettre, bienvenue à la maison, Capitaine Rogers. C’est véritablement merveilleux de vous avoir de retour. »

« Merci, JARVIS, mais je n’apprécie pas qu’on détourne mes appels privés ! Stark, tu ne peux simplement pas- »

« L’inquiétude ! » a dit Tony d’un ton nonchalant. « Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, tu as des amis qui s’inquiètent pour toi. Sans offense, mais peut-être que tu ne penses pas très clairement, là maintenant. Tu as retrouvé ton pote de la Grande Dépression et c’est super et tout mais tu ne peux pas ignorer le fait que ce n’est pas Annie la Petite Orpheline que tu adoptes. Au cas où tu te poserais la question Annie la Petite Orpheline était ce film- »

« Je sais qui c’est ! Et avant tout c’était une bande dessinée, en 1924 ! » Je me suis frotté les yeux une nouvelle fois.

« Le fait est », intervint Sam, « nous en avons discuté. Quand ça touche à nos amis, notre jugement peut parfois être obscurci. Tu as sans doute de bonnes intentions à l’esprit, mais Barnes a besoin d’une aide professionnelle. Je te l’ai dit, je sais où il peut être pris en charge. Ils ont de l’expérience avec les vétérans qui souffrent d’un SSPT. »

« Hey, si c’est un bon hôpital dont tu as besoin, je peux t’en recommander plusieurs », a dit Tony. « J’ai séjourné personnellement dans quelques-uns. Tu sais, dans le temps, je faisais trop la fête et j’avais quelques… problèmes. Plus récemment, j’ai eu cette petite phase de stress et d’insomnie. Il y a cet endroit où il y a des piscines et un restaurant cinq étoiles. Je peux demander à Pepper de réserver une chambre juste à l’instant. »

« Tout le monde pourrait-il juste arrêter, s’il vous plait ? » Je me suis assis sur la chaise la plus proche. « Je sais qu’il a besoin d’aide. Je le sais ! Mais lorsque je l’ai trouvé il était blessé et il avait l’air d’être prêt à s’enfuir. Tout ce que j’avais en tête, c’était de l’emmener dans un lieu sûr et je savais que Tony pouvait aider à le réparer. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque s’il perdait le contrôle. Je ne pouvais pas te mettre en danger, Sam. »

« Hé bien tu n’as pas à prendre ces décisions. Je suis en route pour passer prendre vos culs de crétins. »

« Sam, tu n’es pas obligé- »

« Trop tard. Je serai là dans une heure et à ce moment-là, on retourne à Washington et on va à cet hôpital dont je t’ai parlé. Tu ne peux pas prendre de risques sur quelque chose d’aussi sérieux. C’est pour le mieux. »

« Très bien, Sam. Très bien. »

L’appel se termina. J’ai pris ma tête dans les mains. Je ne pouvais pas décevoir Bucky une nouvelle fois. Je ne pouvais pas.

« Hey. » Tony posa une main sur mon épaule. « On essaye juste d’aider, tu sais. »

« Je sais. Il… Il a dû traverser tellement de choses. Il a été enfermé dans un laboratoire pendant la moitié de ma vie. Ils ont fait des expériences sur lui, l’ont dépouillé de tout ce qu’il était et l’ont transformé en arme. Et si le placer dans un hôpital faisait empirer les choses ? C’est mon frère. J’ai cru qu’il était mort, mais ce qu’ils ont fait… Ce qu’ils ont fait est presque pire. Il… Il ne me connait même pas. »

« Alors, c’est lui, hein ? Le gars qui en vaut dix comme moi ? »

J’ai relevé la tête. « Tony, c’était il y a tellement longtemps. Je n’aurais pas dû dire ça. »

« Hey, j’ai saisi. Le monde entier sait tout sur Captain America et Bucky Barnes. Mon père me racontait souvent des histoires sur toutes les choses extraordinaires que les Commandos Hurlants ont faites pendant la guerre. Toutes les vies que vous avez sauvées. Merde, en grandissant tous les garçons voulaient être Bucky. » Il tapota de nouveau mon épaule. « Ça a seulement l’air d’être une bonne chose que nous essayions de nous racheter en partie, même si on sait que ça ne sera jamais assez. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, tu l’as. »

« Tony, c’est- Tu n’as pas à- ce n’est pas- » Je savais que je devais lui dire la vérité. C’était la bonne chose à faire. Si le Soldat de l’Hiver avait vraiment assassiné Howard… Tony avait le droit de savoir. « Je dois te dire… »

« Ouais ? »

« Que… Que je… Je voulais te dire merci, Tony. Pour tout. »

Il a continué à me fixer et eut un petit rire. « Toujours aussi étonné que je puisse être généreux. »

« Pas généreux. Désintéressé. Ça te va bien. »

Il finit son verre. « J’en suis pas si sûr. La presse dit que je me ramolli. Tu vas vraiment retourner là-bas ? »

« On dirait. Sam est un bon ami. Il travaille avec des vétérans blessés. J’ai confiance en lui. »

« C’est suffisant pour moi. Y a une chance que tu reviennes par ici bientôt ? Le S.H.I.E.L.D. a beau être au fond du Potomac, les Avengers auront toujours une place pour toi. »

« Je dois d’abord voir comment tourne tout ceci. Mais si des aliens viennent attaquer tu peux me contacter facilement. »

« Tu sais, parce que tu manques à Dum-E. Ce tas de boulons idiot n’arrête pas de faire tomber des trucs quand tu restes loin trop longtemps. Je crois qu’il s’ennuie. »

« Ouais, il m’a manqué aussi. Ça m’a manqué, ici. Je dois faire ça avant de pouvoir commencer à penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre. »

« Promets juste que si les choses deviennent craignos, tu seras intelligent et nous appelleras à temps. Je peux mettre l’armure et- »

« Je croyais que tu les avais toutes fait exploser ? »

« Ben, ça n’aurait pas été très intelligent, n’est-ce pas ? Avec les Chitauri, le Mandarin et Hydra qui courent partout, j’aurais été idiot de ne pas en garder une, ou une douzaine, qui trainent par là. Juste au cas où. » Il souriait de toutes ses dents et fit un clin d’œil.

« Je parierai que Mme Potts n’en était pas très enchantée. »

Son sourire diminua légèrement. « C’est une histoire poucr une autre nuit. Bien, je vais te laisser retourner à l’Opération Sauver Bucky. Je le pensais quand je disais d’appeler plus souvent, Cap. Appelle ça un exercice de renforcement d’esprit d’équipe. » Il se leva et commença à s’en aller.

« Tu te ramollis. »

« Vieillard. »

« Jeune insolent. »

J’ai détesté lui mentir. Tony, je lui devais déjà tellement. Ma dette envers Howard ne pourrait jamais être remboursée, et maintenant- Une autre fois. Je lui dirais une autre fois. J’ai réchauffé une soupe et chargé un plateau de choses à grignoter. Je suis retourné dans la chambre et me suis figé sur place. La douche s’était arrêtée mais la chambre était vide. J’ai regardé partout, paniqué. S’était-il enfui ? JARVIS m’aurait alerté si quelqu’un avait essayé de quitter le bâtiment. Bucky avait-il trouvé un moyen de désactiver- ?

Puis j’ai vu que les couvertures avaient été retirées du lit. Je l’ai contourné et ai vu un cocon sur le sol. Des yeux méfiants me scrutaient. J’étais de nouveau capable de respirer.

« Le lit est trop mou, hein ? J’ai fait la même chose quand je me suis réveillé la première fois, après le- Tout était si étrange. Tu pourrais penser qu’après tous ces appartements minables et avoir dormi sur du sol dur et froid en France, un lit comme ça aurait ressemblé au paradis. Le truc marrant, c’est que je continuais à croire que j’allais sombrer à travers et tomber, et continuer à tomber. » Je frissonnais.

Il me regardait toujours, comme un chat qui ne savait pas ce qu’il devait faire. « Ça m’a pris longtemps, et honnêtement je ne me suis toujours pas habitué à tout ça. » J’ai désigné la pièce du bras. « Ça ressemble beaucoup à Annie la Petite Orpheline, tu sais ? Tu te rappelles cette vieille bande dessinée qu’on lisait souvent ? Apparemment ils en ont fait un film. On peut peut-être le regarder un de ces jours ? »

J’ai posé le plateau de nourriture par terre à côté de lui. « Prends-en un peu. Il y a beaucoup plus. Tu pourras te reposer après. Mon autre ami, Sam, c’était celui avec les ailes sur l’héliporteur. Bref, nous voulons t’emmener dans un endroit où on pourra t’aider Je serai avec toi à chaque étape. Il n’y aura rien que tu ne souhaites pas faire. Plus de reprogrammation mentale. Plus de cryogénisation, plus jamais ! Je ne permettrai jamais que tu sois encore blessé comme ça. »

Il regarda la nourriture puis moi à nouveau. Il avait faim mais était toujours méfiant. Ce n’est que quand j’ai marché jusqu’à la salle de bain que j’ai vu une main se précipiter de sous la couverture et saisir le bol de soupe. Le temps que je revienne, le plateau avait été vidé et Bucky semblait dormir profondément.

Sam arriva quelques heures après. Il était toujours en colère, mais elle diminua en partie quand il vit Bucky fraichement douché et habillé de frais. Ses cheveux étaient toujours longs et son visage famélique. Néanmoins, c’était un début.

« Salut, mec, » a dit Sam en tendant la main. Bucky ne la serra pas mais Sam ne sembla pas s’en offusquer. « Sans rancune, mais tu me dois une nouvelle paire d’ailes. Ce grand gars-là t’a parlé de la petite balade qu’on va faire ? T’es d’accord avec ça ? » Un léger hochement de tête. « Bien. Je sais que c’est dur, mais on va traverser ça. Tu n’es pas seul. »

Sam avait un van qui nous attendait. J’étais content qu’il ait de grandes fenêtres. Bucky serait capable de voir le ciel. Il avait semblé aimer ça, dans le labo de Tony. Bucky s’installa sur le siège arrière. Sam alluma la radio. Évidemment, il avait une playlist de prête pour le voyage.

Quelques heures plus tard et Bucky n’avait toujours rien dit. Son agitation commençait à grandir, il roulait d’avant en arrière sur son siège. Ses mains s’ouvraient et se serraient, comme si elles cherchaient une arme. J’ai commencé à parler du vieil appartement, celui que lui et moi avons d’abord partagé quand nous sommes sortis de l’orphelinat.

« Vraiment, c’était juste un trou dans le mur. Quatrième étage et des lampes qui ne marchaient que la moitié du temps. À l’époque je ne pouvais pas monter ces escaliers sans que mes poumons me brûlent. Ça tournait vraiment mal en hiver quand il n’y avait à peu près aucune chaleur. Ils ne savaient pas grand-chose sur l’asthme. Ils m’ont dit que fumer des cigarettes aiderait. Tu peux le croire ? Une chance qu’on ne pouvait pas s’en offrir souvent, et que tu t’y es mis plus que moi, Buck. Tu disais qu’elles te faisaient ressembler à Cary Grant. Les filles le pensaient aussi, du moins. Il y avait beaucoup de filles. »

Bucky allait plus mal. Il se tortillait à présent, tirait sur sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Ça va, Buck ? »

« Steve, » a dit Sam, « Peut-être que ce n’est pas le moment… »

Bucky a crié. La ceinture s’est cassée net comme du papier dans sa main de métal. Peut-être Tony avait-il raison, ce n’était pas la meilleure idée de le réparer. Sam s’est garé et Bucky s’est roulé en boule sur le sol du van. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. J’ai avancé doucement vers lui.

« Éloignez-vous ! » a crié Bucky.

« Bucky, » ai-je répondu, « Je suis là - Je ne laisserai rien t’arriver. Je ne vais pas te laisser, t’es mon ami et je vais- »

« Ne le dis pas ! »

« Okay, Okay, je le dirai pas. Mais tu sais que c’est vrai hein ? »

« Steve, » a dit Sam calmement. « Il n’est pas prêt pour tout ça. Tu dois le faire, s’il te plaît. »

Il faisait référence aux tranquillisants que je gardais dans ma poche. « Donne-lui juste une minute, Sam. »

« Okay, mais reste calme, mec, d’accord ? J’ai déjà vu des gens qui allaient mal comme ça avant. Restons tranquille et laisse passer ça. »

C’était difficile mais j’ai fait ce qu’il me demandait. Je suis resté silencieux, avec une main sur l’épaule de Bucky et je l’ai laissé surmonter ses terreurs jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à nouveau calme. Quand sa respiration est retournée à la normale, je l’ai aidé à s’asseoir.

Il m’a regardé, les yeux écarquillés et terrifiés, comme ce jour où l’héliporteur brûlait tout autour de nous. « J’obéirai, » a-t-il dit.

Nous avons continué en silence un long moment après ça.

« Bucky, » ai-je dit. « Tout va bien se passer. Je t’emmène dans un endroit sûr. Là-bas, il y a des gens là-bas qui peuvent t’aider. »

« Je sais ce qu’est un hôpital psychiatrique, » a-t-il répondu. Aucune émotion, juste de l’acceptation.

« Je sais que tu n’es pas obligé de me croire, mais je pensais ce que j’ai dit. Je ne vais nulle part sans toi. Pas sans toi, tu te rappelles ? » Je sais qu’il ne se rappelait pas, mais je devais nous en souvenir pour nous deux.

Deux jours et demi plus tard, je m’étais débarrassé de tout ce qui restait du S.H.I.E.L.D. J’aurais dû savoir qu’ils nous localiseraient. Qu’ils seraient au courant pour l’hôpital. Je leur ai donné ma parole que je prendrai l’entière responsabilité de ce qui arriverait. Ils observeraient, je le savais. Mais comme Tony l’avait dit, le monde entier connaissait Captain America et Bucky Barnes. Ils ne voulaient pas être responsables de tout dégât supplémentaire à ce qui était autrefois une noble organisation. S’ils voulaient qu’elle le redevienne, la dernière chose qu’ils voulaient était de faire chier Captain America.

J’ai acheté deux sandwichs au corned-beef et me suis rendu dans la salle des visites. Bucky y était et a fait un minuscule aperçu de sourire.

C’était un bon début.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Annie la Petite Orpheline a fait ses débuts le 5 août 1924 dans le New York Daily News. L’histoire d’une petite orpheline qui trouve une famille aisée avait probablement beaucoup d’attraits pour Steve et Bucky.


	5. Chapitre 5

“Split  
Split in two  
Something else

Yes  
Yes, of course  
It's gonna hurt

Nature is violent  
The nature of the beast is violent  
You know that  
And someone else  
Another one that wasn't me, no

It's getting harder to tell the two of you apart  
It's getting harder to tell the two of you apart  
I can't believe I could never remember which one you are  
It's getting harder to tell the two of you apart

I just don't know anymore  
I just don't know anymore  
I just don't know anymore  
I just don't know anymore” 

\-- Nine Inch Nails, “In Two”

 

J’ai pas grand-chose à dire là maintenant.

\--Aimeriez-vous commencer par votre nom ?-- 

Très bien. Sergent James Buchanan Barnes. 

\--Est-ce que cela signifie quelque chose pour vous ?-- 

Non. C’est juste un nom. C’est ce que tout le monde veut que je dise. C’est ce qu’il n’arrête pas de me dire. 

\--Pouvez-vous me dire son nom ?-- 

Son nom ? Son nom. Il s’appelle Steve Rogers. 

\--Est-ce que cela signifie quelque chose pour vous ?-- 

Je sais lire. C’est Captain America.

\--Avez-vous lu ça au musée ?-- 

Oui.

\--Aimeriez-vous parler du musée aujourd’hui ?-- 

Très bien. J’y suis allé. J’ai lu des trucs. Parfois j’aurais aimé ne pas l’avoir fait. Parfois… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. 

Je l’ai évité au début, au début, mais, j’y arrivais pas. C’était comme une plaie qui cicatrisait- j’avais juste à gratter. Il y avait l’angoisse de bouger en plein jour- d’être vu, mais cet instinct était presque réduit à néant par l’idée que… je verrais.

Je l’ai fait. Une douleur physique, en moi, parce que c’était là, exactement comme il a dit. Les noms, gravés dans le vert, projetés sur écran. Son image- ce qui était supposé être la mienne. Il ressemblait plus à un garçon qu’à un homme. Pas moi. Ça pouvait pas être moi. Il regardait, concentré. Il- savait qui il était. Il avait l’air en bonne santé, il avait l’air confiant, il était- heureux. 

Il avait quelque chose que je n’avais pas. Il avait une vie. Il avait des amis- il riait à quelque chose qu’eux seuls connaissaient et moi… j’ai jamais eu ça. Je pourrais jamais avoir ça, une vie.   
La peur, la douleur cèdent leur place. L’engourdissement. L’incrédulité. C’est là. Imprimé. Ça ne peut pas être nié. Nous avons le même visage, mais c’est pas réel. Ça l’est pas. Ça ne pouvait pas. 

Je ne suis pas lui. 

Ils ont demandé s’ils pouvaient couper mes cheveux hier. Je les aurais pas laissés faire. Ils peuvent essayer de me faire ressembler à lui tant qu’ils le veulent. Je lui ressemblerai pas…  
Je ne veux pas être lui. Je peux pas. Je veux être ce que je suis, je ne veux pas de ça- c’est trop. Si j’étais lui, je serais… humain. Comment puis-je être humain ? Comment puis-je- toutes ces choses, tous ces sentiments, ce- 

 

Et lui… Il veut trop que je sois ce garçon. Je le serai pas. Je ne serai pas ça… parce je- ça me terrifie plus qu’autre chose. Ce que ça signifierait…  
Je suis pas lui. Personne ne comprend. Vous pouvez pas me faire être cet homme. J’en peux plus de ça.

J’en peux plus de lui m’appelant par ce nom. J’en peux plus de cet endroit. J’en peux plus de tout le monde me traitant comme un enfant- comme si j’étais une bête- un faux-pas et j’attaquerai. 

Vous comprenez pas. Je suis l’unique. Je suis la carte maîtresse. J’ai été créé pour une raison- j’existe pour une raison. Je suis bon à ça. Je connais plus de façons de tuer une personne que vous ne pourrez même jamais imaginer. Je peux le faire si silencieusement et si rapidement que vous ne me verrez jamais. Je ne peux pas être tué, je ne peux pas être arrêté. Je suis plus rapide et plus fort que n’importe quel combattant que vous trouverez jamais. J’ai tué des vingtaines de personnes, et vous savez quoi- j’ai aimé ça. 

Et puis il- il se pointe, putain. Mais il- il est obligé de se défendre. 

La plupart se taisent. Certains s’enfuient, certains se battent- mais quand j’attaque une cible- elles restent à terre. Le poison, les balles- mes mains- peu importe. Ils finissent tous de la même façon.

Mais lui- lui, bordel- je devais le tuer. C’est tout ce que j’avais à faire, le tuer. Mais lui- je pouvais même pas l’atteindre la moitié du temps. J’étais tellement en colère. J’ai frappé plus fort- je perdais de mon tranchant- je voulais envoyer son visage à travers la vitre- mais il fermera pas sa putain de gueule. Avec ce « Bucky », encore et encore, merde.

Ta GUEULE !

J’ai un coup à tirer et je le saisis- ce n’est pas un coup mortel et je suis tellement en colère contre moi-même. Tout commence à s’agiter- le sol se dérobe sous moi- je sens la douleur avant de comprendre. Je suis immobilisé par une énorme pièce de métal du vaisseau et je n’arriver pas à le soulever. Je suis pris au piège- je tombe. Je sais ce que ça signifie mais je ne veux pas mourir. J’essaye de me libérer de ça mais j’y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas mourir…

Je le vois- et je sais ce qu’il va faire- et je veux qu’il le fasse, pitié- mais je dis rien. Il soulève le métal suffisamment pour que je me dégage. Pourquoi. Mais je savais qu’il le ferait.

Maintenant tout ce que j’ai à faire, c’est le tuer. 

Qu’est-ce qu’il veut dire- pourquoi il est en train de me dire ces trucs- pourquoi je ressens.

Pourquoi. Je le frappe au visage encore et encore- je veux le tuer mais je ne peux pas m’arrêter de le frapper et il- il ne fait que… parler… simplement.

Cette douleur vive dans mon cœur que je ne parviens pas à expliquer- cette bouffée d’émotion- de sentiments que ne suis pas supposé avoir. Je suis un tueur. Je ne suis pas supposé ressentir.

Je le vois tomber. Il va mourir. Ma mission… elle est achevée.

Mais c’est pas correct. Comment est-ce que ça peut donner l’impression que c’est pas correct ? La chute s’accélère, je peux sauter à présent. Je peux me sauver mais c’est pas suffisant. Je peux pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je dois le sauver- quelque chose de puissant- cette montée de désespoir- je devais- comme si tout dépendait de ça.

Je m’enfonce dans l’eau- quelques secondes seulement s’étaient écoulées depuis que je l’avais regardé tomber mais ça me sembla tellement plus long- mes poumons étaient en feu- la forme d’une silhouette- je peux le faire. J’ai battu des pieds aussi fort que je pouvais- mon bras cassé était presque inutilisable- mon autre le tenait fermement- je luttais avec mon poids et le sien. J’ai crevé la surface. Le rivage- il n’était pas loin. 

Finalement j’ai pu marcher- le traîner- je n’ai jamais regardé en arrière. Je ne voulais pas. Je l’ai lâché au bord, juste assez pour qu’il ne soit plus dans l’eau. Là seulement j’ai regardé en arrière pour voir s’il respirait. Il respirait. Ça suffisait- et c’était fini.

Je n’ai pas voulu rester- je devais m’éloigner de lui- de tout ce que j’ai senti, de tout ce qu’il m’avait fait sentir.

J’étais censé le tuer. Je voulais le tuer.

Oh bon Dieu, et si c’est vrai ? Et s’ils ont vraiment pris ce garçon sur les photos et qu’ils l’ont transformé en moi ?

Et lui, il a essayé de me sauver- qu’est-ce que j’avais fait ?


	6. Chapitre 6

“We're in the building where they make us grow  
And I'm frightened by the liquid engineers  
Like you  
My Mallory heart is sure to fail  
I could crawl around the floor just like I'm real  
Like you

The sound of metal  
I want to be you  
I should learn to be a man  
Like you  
Plug me in  
And turn me on  
Oh, everything is moving

I need my treatment it's tomorrow they send me  
Singing I am an American  
Do you?

Picture this, if I could make the change  
I'd love to pull the wires from the wall  
Did you?

And who are you  
And how can I try  
Here inside I like metal don't you  
All I know  
Is no one dies  
I'm still confusing love with need”

 

\-- Gary Numan, “Metal”

 

 

\--Ils me disent que vous avez passé une mauvaise nuit. Aimeriez-vous en parler.--

Je me rappelle des trucs/choses.

\--C’est bon. N’ayez pas peur. Dites-moi ce dont vous vous rappelez--

........La neige.

La neige – hurlante, un cyclone, la voiture – je n’ai plus de balles/je suis à court de balles. Je suis à court de balles et je dois réfléchir. Je peux le faire. Zola – tout est en train de bouger si vite – Je dois faire quelque chose mais il est là. Il me donne un pistolet et je me relève. Du métal, des explosions – juste du métal s’enfonçant dans du métal – un flash/éclair de lumière et de la chaleur – un impact – mon corps percute violemment le mur. Je tiens bien en essayant de ne pas tomber au sol mais quelque chose ne va pas.

Une lumière blanche aveuglante – des bourrasques de vent glacial – Je suis à l’extérieur. Je suis à l’extérieur du train. Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé mais je ne suis plus dans le train – la peur force/oblige mes doigts à serrer plus fort la barre de métal – Je lâcherai pas. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui se passe mais je ne tomberai pas. Je le sais – Je n’appellerai pas – Je ne peux pas.

Steve!

Sa voix – Je peux l’entendre. Je peux l’atteindre. J’essaye, encore et encore.

Le métal vibre encore et encore.

Quelque chose ne va pas – je continue d’essayer. Quelque chose ne va pas – (il fait) si froid – Je continue d’essayer de l’atteindre – mon bras ne veut pas bouger/ne bouge pas, mais je ne tomberai pas. Je le vois me fixer dans les yeux. Je vois la peur et le désespoir dans ses yeux. Ne sois pas stupide, Steve, je vais bien – je tomberai pas. Je peux l’atteindre maintenant/à présent. Je le veux – Je veux le faire – pour lui.

C’est jamais arrivé. Je vais bien, je vais bien.

J’ai si froid, j’ai si froid. Je continue de tendre le bras pour l’attraper. Je tomberai pas – Je peux le faire – Je peux mais quelque chose ne va pas. Mon bras ne veux pas bouger/ne bouge pas – quelque chose ne va pas avec mon bras – je veux tellement l’atteindre, mais j’ai si froid. Je tomberai pas. C’est pas arrivé – c’est pas réel – je peux l’entendre. Je peux l’entendre.

Pourquoi suis-je ici?

Pourquoi est-ce que e ne peux rien sentir d’autre que le froid?

Pourquoi est-ce que je n’arrive pas à bouger mon bras?

Je ne veux pas ouvrir mes yeux. Tout est si flou que je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

  1.   
S’il te plaît/Je t’en prie. Où es-tu? Où suis-je? Je suis pas tomber, je suis pas tombé. S’il te plaît/Je t’en prie, aide-moi.



Je ne suis pas tombé.

 

 

 

Non. Pas comme ça. J’ai jamais lâché. Le métal tremblait. Le claquement sec sous ma main – la barre. Je la sens se déloger et je tombe.

Je continue de tendre le bras – comme si ça l’arrêtera mais je tombe. J’entends Steve – je peux encore l’entendre crier. Je tombe pendant une éternité jusqu’à ce que le seul son qui reste soit mon propre hurlement.

Un mélange de neige et d’étoile, mais c’était le jour.

C’était le jour quand je suis tombé alors pourquoi fait-il si sombre maintenant?

Où suis-je? Pourquoi suis-je encore vivant? Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive – pourquoi suis-je encore vivant?

J’avais l’impression que chaque os de mon corps était brisé. Je ne peux pas bouger. Il fait si froid. Je ne peux pas sentir mon bras.

Il fait jour quand j’ouvre mes yeux à nouveau. Pourquoi suis-je ici? Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m’arrive? Laissez-moi mourir, pitié laissez-moi mourir. Mon corps est brisé, pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore ici..... Steve...

Je dérive entre conscience et inconscience. La neige, le vent, hurlant – ce mot et ce qu’il signifie. Mais après un sacré temps, même le vent s’arrête. Puis il y a rien d’autre que le silence – le son de la neige qui tombe, ma propre respiration irrégulière.

Je vais bien. Ça va bien se passer. Steve va venir pour moi. Il le fait toujours – Steve va venir pour moi.

Il est venu pour moi avant. Il m’a donné le pistolet...le pistolet, je peux Presque le sentir dans ma main mais...

Non. Je ne veux pas regarder. J’ai si peur.

Des étoiles. Un ciel noir, immense/sans fin, sans vie. Steve va venir pour moi. Je suis gelé. Je ne sens/ressens rien. POurquoi est-ce que je suis encore en vie? Steve va venir pour moi.

Des jours, des semaines, des heures – Je sais pas. Cette demi vie, jamais complètement réveillé, tout ça c’est un mauvais rêve. Mais c’est pas le cas/ ça l’est pas. C’est un cauchemar, et ça se passe vraiment/ça a vraiment lieu.

La peur constamment là au creux de l’estomac. Je ne veux pas regarder, mais je sais déjà.

Je n’ai plus de bras/mon bras n’est plus là.

Cette vue quand je baisse finalement les yeux. Je sais que je pleure, mais personne ne peut m’entendre.

Steve va venir pour moi. Le temps s’étire à l’infini, pas un son en dehors du vent.

Le sommeil, l’engourdissement, je veux qu’il me prenne. Je suis pris au piège dans mon corps brisé. Dormir, si je ne peux pas mourir, laissez-moi dormir.

Le bruit – des bruits de pas. Reconnaissable entre tous – des êtres humains – la peur, avant de pouvoir même entendre leurs voix, parce que je sais.

Non. Non pitié me ramenez pas là-bas. Non, je me suis échappé, Steve il-

Il est jamais venu.

Aidez-moi, par pitié, me prenez pas. Je suis mort. Je suis mort. Pitié laissez-moi ici, vous voyez pas que je suis mort?

Mais je suis pas mort. Une pièce, des gens – des voix d’hommes – des drogues, je peux pas contrôler... Je ne vois rien d’autre que des couleurs, des formes, des lumières, des silhouettes sombres

Peut-être que je suis mort. Je le suis peut-être, finalement. Carrément – ça a dû me tuer.

Je vais bien maintenant que je ne peux plus sentir de douleur, juste une vague brume lumineuse. Je pense que je peux même bouger mon bras à nouveau, je ne peux pas vraiment le sentir, en dehors de mes doigts.

Mes mains.

Du métal.

J’ai un bras en métal.

Et je ne suis pas mort.

........

\--Sergent Barnes? James? Vous êtes ici maintenant. Vous êtes en sécurité--

............Je suis désolé......

\--Ce n’est pas grave. Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose, de l’eau?--

..... Je suis désolé – je suis désolé – je vous en prie ne me mettez pas sous sédatifs – je vous en prie – je ferai n’importe quoi j’arrêterai de pleurer, je le jure, je ferai n’importe quoi, pitié, ne me mettez pas sous sédatifs!

\--Tout va bien, James – personne ne va faire ça.--

Steve – je vous en prie, laissez-moi le voir.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, hello  
Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound  
Alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now  
I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough  
Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have  
Listen, listen  
I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give  
But it isn't, is it?  
You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head  
––Jason Walker “Echo”

 

« T’es de nouveau là ? »

« Bien sûr. Je ne pouvais pas manger ça à moi tout seul. » Je tendis un sandwich et une canette de soda à Bucky. Il me fixa un moment. « Ce n’est pas empoisonné, ni drogué. Exactement comme le précédent, et celui avant ça. »

Il me jeta un regard mauvais mais me l’arracha quand même des mains. « Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas. »

« Nan. J’ai juste été appelé ailleurs, c’est tout. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. Je suis là maintenant. »

Il haussa les épaules et continua à manger.

« C’est comment ? » Un autre haussement d’épaules. « Celui-là, c’est un sandwich aux boulettes de viande. Ce n’est pas mauvais. Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais essayer pour demain ? Je peux te ramener un steak si tu aimes. On m’a suggéré d’essayer la nourriture thaïlandaise. Ca te tente ? » Un autre haussement d’épaules. Je pris une gorgée de ma propre bouteille d’eau. « Ouais, je ne me préoccupais pas beaucoup de la nourriture non plus, au début. A l’époque, quand je me suis réveillé la première fois après- tout avait un drôle de goût, tu sais ? J’avais un arrière-goût métallique qui me restait au fond de la gorge et que je ne pouvais pas faire passer. Les gens disaient que j’étais fou, que je l’imaginais, mais je jure que la nourriture avait un goût différent. C’est meilleur, je pense, mais il y a tellement de produits chimiques et de ce qu’ils appellent « conservateurs » qui rehaussent la saveur que je- »

« Non. »

« Pardon, quoi ? »

« Tu la fermes jamais ? »

« Je ne suis pas toujours aussi bavard. Ça doit être comme ça que les gens se sentent avec Tony. » Il agrimaça sensiblement à ce nom. « Je suis désolé, Bucky. Je- »

« Et ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! Tu dis toujours ça ! Je ne le connais pas ! »

Sam m’avait prévenu des mauvais moments comme celui-là. Je secouais la tête à un aide-soignant. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas alerter les vingt officiers du S.H.I.E.L.D. stationnés à l’extérieur. Il n’y avait aucun problème ici. Pas encore.

« Très bien. Comment voudrais-tu que je t’appelle alors ? » Il cligna des yeux. Peut-être ne le savait-il même pas. « Comment t’appelaient ceux qui étaient responsables de toi? »

« L’artiste. »(1)

J’essayai de ne pas vomir. Ou de pleurer. « Ca ne peut pas être tout. Ils ne t’ont pas donné un nom ? »

« L’Américain. »

Un long, très long moment passa. J’essayai de ne pas me représenter à quel pont je voulais traquer jusqu’au dernier chacun des monstres qui avaient fait ça à mon ami et-et, il valait mieux ne pas penser à ça. « Que penses-tu de James ? Tu veux que je t’appelle comme ça ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Ça semble pas correct. »

« Comment est-ce qu’ils t’appellent ici ? »

« Ça. Ou Sergent Barnes. »

« Et est-ce que l’un ou l’autre semble bien ? »

« Arrête. Arrête d’essayer de le ramener ! Je l’ai vu. Le visage dans le musée, celui qui me ressemble. C’était quelqu’un d’autre ! Alors arrête ! »

Je me rassis, lui laissant son espace. Il se repliait sur lui-même, se balançant d’avant en arrière dans son siège.

« Tu as froid ? »

« La neige… » murmura-t-il, se balançant toujours, les bras refermés autour de lui comme pour se défendre contre une tempête invisible. « Hurlante… Un train. Est-ce qu’il y avait un train ? »

C’était à mon tour de trembler. « Oui. »

« Et je suis tombé. »

« Oui. Tu es tombé. »

« J’ai essayé de t’attraper. Je suis tombé. »

Mes yeux commençaient à se brouiller. « J’ai essayé de te sauver. Vraiment. J’ai essayé. Toutes les nuits je te regarde tomber. J’essaye de t’atteindre à temps, mais c’est comme si je bougeais dans des sables mouvants. Ce nouveau corps était censé améliorer les choses ! Mais je jure, Buck, je jure que je le rendrais. Je serais de nouveau ce gamin maigrichon et asthmatique. Merde, j’abandonnerais mes jambes, mes yeux, absolument tout si ça voulait dire que j’aurais pu te sauver ! »

« Tu n’es pas venu pour moi. » Son ton était vide. C’était une affirmation, sans émotion. « Je pensais que tu le ferais. Tu l’avais fait avant. »

« Je ne savais pas ! Je l’aurais fait si j’avais pensé- s’il y avait le plus petit espoir… Quand je t’ai vu tomber- que je t’ai entendu crier… Ils ont dit que personne n’aurait pu survivre et je ne voulais pas le croire, mais… Je suis mort à ce moment-là, moi aussi. Mon corps a continué un jour ou deux, il a achevé la mission, mais je n’étais pas vraiment là. Pas après ça. C’est comme si quelqu’un d’autre avait été en train de me déplacer jusqu’au moment où j’ai heurté la glace et que tout était fini. »

Il leva les yeux vers moi. Ils étaient rouges et remplis de larmes eux aussi. « Je- Je crois que je sais ce que ça fait. »

« Buck- »

« Non. »

« James ? Est-ce que c’est bon ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Pour l’instant. »

« Je suis tellement désolé. Je- »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. Pas maintenant. »

« D’accord. Je comprends. » Je comprenais vraiment. Il était en colère contre moi, pour ne pas l’avoir sauvé, pour lui avoir fait défaut. Il ne m’avait pas pardonné. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Parce que je me pardonnerais, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner moi-même.

« Tu veux essayer du Pad Thaï(2) demain ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « C’est quoi, exactement ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de traduction :  
> 1 : Le terme anglais est « The Asset », soit littéralement l’atout, l’avantage, avec une notion de possession, de patrimoine. En gros, Bucky est leur outil bien pratique. Nous avons quant à nous choisi de garder l’appellation de la version française du film, soit l’Artiste.  
> 2 : Pad thaï : Plat traditionnel à base de pâtes de riz, consommé dans toute la Thaïlande.


	8. Chapitre 8

“Say your name.  
Try to speak as clearly as you can.  
You know everything gets written down.  
Nod your head.  
Just in case they could be watching.  
With their shiny satellite.

Turn it up.  
Listen to the shit they pump into your head.  
Filling you with apathy.  
Hold your breath.  
Wait until you know the time is right on time.  
The end is near.

I hope they cannot see.  
The limitless potential  
Living inside of me.  
To murder everything.   
I hope they cannot see  
I am the great destroyer.”

\--Nine Inch Nails, “The Great Destroyer”

 

\--Êtes-vous prêt à commencer, James?--

\--Comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à votre nom aujourd’hui?--

C’est juste un nom.  Vous voulez que je parle d’hier?

\--J’espérais que vous voudriez en parler.--

Je sais pas trop quoi dire concernant la séance.

\--Comment cela s’est passé, selon vous?--

Vous avez parlé la majeure partie du temps.  Vous et Steve.  Il m’a dit, il m’a dit qu’il y avait été – c’était pour ça qu’il n’était pas venu me voir.  Il m’a dit que quand le moment de sortir serait venu pour moi, il serait là avec moi…

\--Et comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à ce résultat?  James?  Pourquoi tremblez-vous?--

......Je sais pas.  Ils m’ont effacé.  Ils auraient pas dû.

\--Savez-vous pourquoi ils vous ont effacé?--

J’étais sous leur contrôle.  Ça ne devrait pas être important.  J’ai quand même tué ces gens.  J’ai presque tué Steve, plus d’une fois.  Il aurait dû me laisser.  Il aurait dû me laisser coincé sous tout ce métal et me laisser crever sur cet héliporteur.

Et si je le refaisais ?  Et si – et si après tout ce qu’ils m’ont fait, s’il y avait plus?  Et s’il y avait plus et que j’en saurais rien?  Ils ont effacé mon esprit – ils ont effacé l’intégralité de ce que vous dites tous que j’étais et m’ont reprogrammé.  Et s’ils pouvaient toujours m’atteindre?  Et si je pouvais être réactive à distance?  Et si j’oubliais brusquement et essayais de tuer Steve à nouveau?

Il aurait dû me laisser crever!  Il aurait pu me tuer – il aurait dû me tuer. Comment peut-il être si sûr qu’on peut être en sécurité près de moi?  Il vient juste ici tous les jours et s’assoit avec moi pendant des heures.  Il continue de m’apporter de la nourriture – comme si ce que je mange m’importait.  Je n’aime même pas manger.  Je déteste manger – je le fais parce que je le dois et ça fait mal de le faire. Je suis tellement malade d’angoisse en permanence que je ne peux même pas manger- je dois me forcer pour le faire quand il m’apporte à manger. Je peux voir à quel point il désespère que j’aime les trucs qu’il m’apporte et une partie de moi ne le fait pas…

Quel idiot – vous l’êtes tous.  J’ai si peur – j’ai si peur de ce qu’ils auraient pu me faire. Vous êtes tous tellement concentrés sur ce qu’ils ont fait à mes souvenirs- parce qu’ils m’ont reprogrammé encore et encore et ont fait de moi quelqu’un d’autre. Et si on parlait de ce qu’ils ont fait à mon corps?

Savez-vous seulement ce qu’ils ont mis en moi?  Moi pas.  Je ne sais pas de quelles drogues ils m’ont rempli. Je ne sais pas ce qui court dans mes veines- ça ressemble à du sang mais comment je peux en être certain?  Je ne sais même pas comment mon bras fonctionne. Je ne sais pas à quel point mon corps est même humain.  Et si – ils avaient mis cette chose en moi-  et s’il y avait un bouton d’arrêt d’urgence?  Et si quelqu’un quelque part avait simplement à entrer quelques lignes de code pour me tuer sur place? Savez-vous à quel point il est facile de d’arrêter un cœur humain? Et ce n’est même pas le pire. Pour autant que je sache, tout mon corps est entouré d’explosifs. Ils ont fait de moi une arme- c’est logique. C’est tout bonnement logique que quelque part en moi, il y ait un dispositif chirurgicalement implanté qui pourrait être activé à tout moment et réduire en poussière plusieurs pâtés de maison, et si ça arrive et que Steve est là-

\--James, ce n’est pas possible. Vous avez été examiné par l’équipe médicale quand on vous a amené ici.--

Comment le sauraient-ils? Est-ce que mon bras a déclenché les détecteurs de métaux sur le chemin? J’ai pu avoir semblé/eu l’air perdu quand j’ai été amené ici- mais j’étais parfaitement conscient de tout.  “Il ne réagit pas et semble confus.”  Je savais exactement ce que je faisais. Oui, j’ai failli craquer une ou deux fois pendant qu’ils m’examinaient parce que j’avais en tête ce qu’ils m’avaient fait. Oui, si Steve n’avait pas tenu mon bras humain, j’aurais craqué- mais voilà, quoi.  Si je l’avais voulu- j’aurais pu tuer chacun de ces docteurs. J’aurais tué tout le monde dans cet établissement- j’aurais même pu tuer Steve si je l’avais voulu.

\--Mais vous ne l’avez pas fait, James.  Pourquoi cela, d’après vous?--

.........Je ....... Je ne veux blesser personne d’autre.  Mais – c’est tout.  J’ai peur.  J’ai tellement peur de- Steve.

\--Vous avez peur de Steve?--

Non.  J’ai peur de le blesser.

\--Pourquoi ça?--

Parce que.  Je....... Je peux pas.  Il........... Il est tout ce que j’ai.  Je ne veux pas le blesser parce que je-  je.... je tiens à lui.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Think I got the message figured  
another pilot down.  
and are there devils  
with halos and beautiful capes  
taking them into the flames,  
taking them into  
the flames  
not Judy G  
not Jean Jean with a hallowed  
heart  
I see the screen go  
down in the flames  
with every step  
with every beautiful heal  
pointed  
hey says  
not the Red Barron I'm sure  
not, Charlie's wonderful Dog  
not anyone I really know.  
just another pilot down  
maybe I'll just sing him a last little sound  
many there know some girls with red ribbons  
the prettiest  
red ribbons"  
\--Tori Amos, "Not the Red Barron"

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

« Comment ça va ? »

« Il ne vient pas aujourd’hui ? »

« Non, Steve n’a pas pu se libérer. Il a été retenu par de la paperasserie. Il pensait qu’il en sortirait à temps, mais il était toujours occupé il y a une heure, alors il m’a demandé de passer et de te rendre visite à la place. T’es d’accord avec ça ? »

« Oui. »

« C’est à cause de moi ? Toute la paperasse ? »

« Ouais, tu sais - toi, Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D. Ça a été quelques semaines chargées. »

« Oh. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de t’avoir presque tué. »

« Oh, hé bien - J’ai essayé de te descendre une paire de fois alors, on est quitte ? Amis ? »

« Amis ? Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, on se serre la main ? »

« Très bien. »

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? J’ai entendu que Steve te rendait souvent visite. »

« En effet »

« Il te rend la vie infernale avec de vieilles histoires ? »

« Il n’arrête jamais. »

« Ouais, hé bien, considère-toi chanceux. Il ne me raconte pas d’histoires comme ça. »

« Est-ce qu’il te parle de la glace ? Est-ce qu’il te parle de son réveil après toutes ces années et de s’être retrouvé… ici ? A cette époque ? »

« Non. Steve n’a pas l’air de vouloir parler de ça un jour. »

« J’aimerais qu’il me raconte. Tout ce dont il me parle, c’est d’un passé lointain. Je ne connais rien de ça. Être tiré de la glace dans un autre endroit, ta vie volée… Je pense que je connais ça. J’aimerais qu’il me raconte.

« Tu le lui as dit ? »

« Non. J’essaie de dire seulement les choses qu’il veut que je dise. »

« Bon. Ben, essaie peut-être. Ca peut ne pas marcher du premier coup, il peut être sacrément têtu. »

« …il peut être sacrément têtu… »

« C’est quoi, ça ? »

« Hein ? Comment, comment vous-êtes vous rencontrés, tous les deux ? »

« Hé, en courant. Le mec m’a humilié, alors, une chose en entrainant une autre… Le prochain truc que je savais, c’est qu’il s’est pointé à mon appartement en ayant besoin de mon aide. C’est plutôt dur de lui refuser un truc, tu sais ? Je veux dire, il peut te faire des discours sérieusement inspirants ! »

« …des discours…….dur de lui refuser… Alors. Tu, tu l’as aidé, à me combattre, à abattre les héliporteurs, et puis tu l’as aidé à me ramener ici ? »

« Ouep. C’est ce que j’ai fait. Il s’inquiète beaucoup pour toi. N’importe qui peut le voir. Quand il a dit qu’il allait te chercher, j’ai voulu l’aider. J’ai perdu quelqu’un une fois. J’ai regardé mon bras droit mourir. Mec, je donnerais n’importe quoi pour une seconde chance… Tu crées les liens les plus profonds avec les gens qui combattent à tes côtés. La confiance que tu construis avec un partenaire - mettre constamment vos vies dans les mains l’un de l’autre, il n’y a rien qui ressemble à ça. Je savais à quoi ça avait dû ressembler pour lui, et si je pouvais l’aider à te retrouver - ça ne ramènera pas Riley, mais je dormirai mieux la nuit en sachant que j’ai aidé quelqu’un d’autre. »

« … Je crois que je comprends ça. »

« Ouais, comme je t’ai dit. Tu signifies vraiment beaucoup pour lui. Alors de quoi d’autre vous parlez, tous les deux ? Tu fais quelque chose d’autre que parler quand il est là ? »

« Je le laisse faire la plus grande part de la conversation. Je n’ai pas grand-chose à dire. Parfois on regarde des films, des vieux principalement. Aucun d’eux - rien ne me rappelle jamais rien, rien de concret en tous cas. Des flashs d’images, un mur, les lignes d’une rue, un flash d’une forêt. Je ne suis jamais sûr si un seul d’entre eux est réel, ou s’ils sont - quand ils sont arrivés, ou s’ils sont seulement arrivés. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais quand il n’est pas là ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Il me laisse avec des livres et de la musique, je m’intéresse pas à la musique. Les livres sont très bien, mais je n’ai pas envie de lire tout le temps. J’ai trop de pensées éparpillées, je ne veux pas lire les pensées d’autres. Ils ne font rien pour apaiser les miennes. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« S’il y avait quelque chose que tu pourrais faire, n’importe quoi, ça serait quoi ? »

« …………. Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas vraiment à ça souvent. »

« Tu ne penses pas à ce que tu veux. Tu dois bien vouloir quelque chose. »

« ….. J’imagine, si je pouvais faire quelque chose - ça serait d’ouvrir une fenêtre. L’air d’ici me rend malade. Je veux ouvrir la fenêtre. »

« Tu vois, c’est un début - et je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire ! Tu vois même si je vis en appartement j’ai besoin de mon espace à l’extérieur. C’est pour ça que j’ai une terrasse - j’ai besoin de sortir et de voir le ciel parfois. »

« Tu as besoin de voler. »

« Ouais, c’est ça. »

« Je suis désolé d’avoir détruit tes ailes. »

« Hé, elles n’étaient pas vraiment à moi - Je les ai empruntées, en quelque sorte, tu sais, empruntées sans poser la question. »

« Oh. »

« Alors, tu es déjà sorti dans la cour ? »

« Non. Je ne savais pas qu’il en avait une. On peut y aller ? C’est à l’extérieur ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Viens, je vais t’y emmener maintenant. On pourrait très bien y aller maintenant. Le temps a été si mauvais ces dernières semaines - on ne sait jamais quand on aura un autre beau jour comme ça de nouveau. Faut en profiter. C’est juste au bout de ce couloir. »

« Je n’ai jamais été dans ce couloir. »

« Ouais, cet endroit est plus grand que ce qu’il y parait. C’est cette porte, tu vois ? C’est chouette ici, pas vrai ? »

« Oui…. »

« Je vois que tu aimes le ciel, toi aussi ? C’était quand, la dernière fois que tu étais dehors ? »

« Depuis que vous deux m’avez ramené ici. C’est un joli jardin… »

« Tu sais, tu peux demander des choses. Si tu veux toujours sortir, ou que Steve parle d’autres choses, tu peux demander. »

« D’accord. Il sera d’accord avec ça ? »

« Steve ? »

« Oui. Il veut que je sois quelque chose, mais je ne pense pas que je le sois… »

« Je sais. C’est dur pour toi. Je sais. Mais c’est vraiment dur pour lui aussi. Il veut ce qu’il y a de mieux pour toi, même s’il ne le fait pas de la meilleure manière tout le temps. Je ne crois pas qu’il le sache, quand il te contrarie. Je sais qu’il ne veut pas te blesser. C’est quelqu’un de bien. »

« Je sais. Si tu le vois, dis-lui salut. Dis-lui – dis-lui merci, pour le riz. »


	10. Chapitre 10

“Come around town  
Steal another dime  
Don't you push your drugs in my face  
Yes, I feel it  
Feeling fine  
Don't you push your drugs in my face  
Or I'm gonna put you in your place  
Fuck you  
I don't want it no more  
And it's mine  
Said this pain in my heart is all mine  
Yes, it's mine all alone

I don't want it no more  
I don't want it no more

And it's mine on my own  
Yes, it's mine all alone  
As I cry for you  
Yes, I'll die for you  
Pain in my heart, it is real  
And I'll take  
Everything as it comes my way  
Feel in my heart it's for you  
And I'll lie for you as I die for you  
Pain in my heart it is real  
And I'll tell you now  
How I feel inside  
Fuck you  
It's for you”

Candlebox, “You”

 

 

\--Êtes-vous prêt à commencer, James ?--

 

Oui – mais je sais ce que vous voulez que je dise. Et non, ça ne veux rien dire pour moi. Je ne suis pas James. Ce n’est pas mon nom.

 

\--D’accord. Êtes-vous à l’aise avec le fait de parler du passé en ce moment ?

 

Je pense. Est-ce qu’il va pleuvoir toute la journée aujourd’hui?

 

\--Je ne suis pas sûr. Je suis certain qu’ils ont dit qu’il pleuvrait par intermittence toute la journée. Vous avez dû être content de voir le soleil hier. Je pense que nous l’étions tous après toute la pluie qu’on a eue.--

 

Oui. Il ne va pas s’arrêter de pleuvoir ?

 

\--Je ne pense pas. Y a-t-il une raison pour que vous vouliez savoir pour la pluie?--

 

J’ai juste pensé que s’il venait aujourd’hui, je pourrais sortir à nouveau.

 

\--Vous parlez de Steve?--

 

Oui. Je parle de Steve. Son ami m’a emmené dehors hier. C’était vraiment bien. J’aime être dehors. Jusqu’à hier, mes seuls vrais souvenirs étaient les récents. Les récents, et la chute- le réveil dans la neige et souhaiter être mort. Tout est flou après ça. Juste des flashs que je n’arrive jamais à situer, jusqu’à hier.

 

C’est pas grand-chose mais- les arbres. Je me souviens d’une forêt. Je me souviens de l’odeur des aiguilles de pin dans le vent, la neige, l’huile de machine, la fumée,… Je suis avec des soldats. C’est comme un rêve et dans mon rêve- d’une certaine manière je connais que ces hommes qui m’entourent. Je connais leurs voix, je peux entendre un rire bourru, différents accents. Toutes ces forêts, à marcher derrière un tank, toujours marcher- à essayer d’aller quelque part parce qu’on avait quelque chose à faire. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est.

 

Tout le monde se tient debout autour de moi. Steve. Quelque chose s’est passé, tout le monde se dispute. Je pense qu’on est en sous-nombre. Je crois que les gens se disputent à propos du fait qu’on doive faire demi-tour pour se regrouper. Mais Steve, il est si –têtu. Je sais qu’il est en train de dire que nous devons poursuivre.

 

La façon dont il parle – j’aimerais pouvoir discerner les mots, mais je comprends l’impression/le sentiment. C’est tellement tangible, ce déferlement de quelque chose – je ne sais pas comment l’exprimer. Mais tout le monde autour de moi est soulevé par les mêmes sentiments. Chacun change, chacun est résolu et prêt à partir. C’est lui, Steve – ce qu’il fait ressentir aux gens, j’aimerais avoir les mots pour l’expliquer.

 

L’espoir. Ça ne suffit pas pour expliquer mais ça s’en rapproche, et j’aimerais ressentir ça maintenant, mais je peux pas. Chaque fois que je pense le sentir, ça disparaît – tout comme leurs visages. Ils disparaissent – chacun d’entre eux, et je suis seul dans la forêt.

 

C’est une forêt différente. Il y a toujours des pins mais c’est un lieu plus chaud, pas vraiment le printemps – un jour partiellement nuageux de début mars, je pense. Il y a une montagne tout près. Les odeurs sont différentes, la terre, la boue, l’humidité. Cette forêt est dense. Je suis en train de couvrir me déplaçant silencieusement entre les arbres. Je suis si calme. Il n’y a pas d’élan d’espoir, pas d’impression qu’il y a un but dans ce que je fais – juste de la concentration. Je me souviens de la maison. Je ne me rappelle plus grand-chose après ça. Je suis quasi certain d’avoir liquidé ma cible mais quelque chose a mal tourné.

 

La prochaine chose que je sais, c’est que je suis dans une chambre d’hôtel en train de mordre une ceinture pendant que j’extraie des balles. Il y a de la musique pour couvrir tout autre son, mais je ne crie pas une seule fois. Mon corps est glissant de sang et de sueur. Je sais que je devrai m’en occuper plus tard, ne jamais laisser de trace. Je reste assis tranquillement en essayant de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque – la douleur se fait moins sentir. Je reste assis tranquillement – à me fermer aux sons comme je sais que je dois faire, au lieu de ça, mes pensées se tournent vers la radio. C’était la première erreur.

 

Je ne dois pas faire ce genre de choses, mais je le fais. Mais il y a quelque chose dans les chansons – cette agressivité – la lourdeur des guitares... Les mots commencent à résonner et je commence à sentir des trucs. Pas la douleur physique, que je peux gérer, mais quelque chose d’autre- de la peur, de la colère.

 

Pourquoi est-ce qu’on me fait ça? Je veux quelque chose. Je me souviens que je veux quelque chose, et je suis tellement en colère parce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux et que je ne peux pas avoir. Mon cœur commence à battre, je vais saigner – Je le sais mais je suis tellement en colère que je m’en fiche. Je n’arrive pas à respirer, la tête me tourne. L’homme à la radio crie et c’est mon cri. Il dit ce que je ne peux pas dire, mais je ne sais pas ce qu’il raconte. Une chanson après l’autre.

 

Quelque chose s’est emparé de moi. J’ai cette terreur horrible à l’idée du temps- être piégé et incapable de s’échapper. Les âges et les siècles qui passent – tous les autres bougent mais je dois vivre pour l’éternité- seul.

 

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas une personne? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme les gens que je tue. Je sais que j’ai une cible de plus à liquider avant de pouvoir retourner à la base, mais je m’en fiche. Je veux quitter la pièce et fuir. Je dois le faire, mais je n’irai pas loin dans cet état. Je veux retourner dans la forêt, je peux me cacher et ils ne me retrouveront jamais.

 

Je ne sais pas si j’ai finalement éliminé cette cible. Je ne sais pas si je me suis évanoui en baignant dans mon propre sang dans cette chambre d’hôtel ou si je suis parvenu d’une manière ou d’une autre à fuir. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c’est d’être pris. Combien d’hommes il a fallu pour me ramener – à me trainer le long d’un couloir. Ils allaient le faire – je hurle quelque chose. Peut-être que ce sont les paroles de la chanson, peut-être que ce sont mes propres mots, mais je hurle-

 

J’ai quelque chose et je m’efforce tellement de m’y accrocher- ils vont me le prendre et peut-être que si je crie assez fort – peut-être que cette fois je m’en rappellerai quand je me réveillerai de ce qu’ils vont faire.

 

Mais je ne m’en rappelle pas. Je ne m’en rappelle jamais.... pas jusqu’à maintenant. J’aimerais avoir ces chansons à nouveau. Je veux seulement quelque chose à laquelle me raccrocher – je veux quelque chose de réel.

 

Steve, il vient et il passe ces mélodies oniriques d’il y a des lustres. Des cuivres, des cordes, des femmes chantant sur l’amour. Ils ne signifient rien pour moi. Mais ces chansons du temps, quel qu’il soit, où j’étais dans cet hôtel, la ville près de la montagne – ça je l’ai compris. C’était dans mon sang. Je le veux, et il ne me le donnera pas. Il ne peut pas, il n’en saura pas plus que moi.

 

Gentil, innocent idiot qu’il est. Il a ce petit calepin qu’il emmène partout. Il essaye de rattraper tout ce qu’il a raté pendant qu’il dormait en paix.... Pendant que je – je devrais garder un calepin juste pour conserver des traces de tous les moments qui manquent.... tous mes souvenirs fragmentés de lieux et de gens où j’aurais pu être.... essayer de déchiffrer les décennies et les morts.

 

Peut-être qu’il le sait, ou peut-être que Sam le saura. Si Steve vient aujourd’hui, je lui demanderai s’il connaît des chansons qui seraient comme celles de mes souvenirs. Peut-être qu’il va même sortir avec moi, même s’il pleut. Peut-être que je vais lui demander à propos de la glace, et peut-être- qu’il va me dire comment c’était. Je pense qu’il va me le dire, c’est un brave type – si je demande, je pense qu’il me dira. Peut-être qu’il peut me dire comment je suis censé vivre avec ça...

 


	11. Chapter 11

Cher James,

S’il te plait, pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir te rendre visite aujourd’hui encore. Je suis toujours retenu par des questions légales.

A présent tu dois être au courant qu’il y a eu une audition pour déterminer si le Soldat de l’Hiver devrait être tenu pour responsable des crimes commis pendant que tu étais sous le contrôle d’HYDRA. Grâce au témoignage de Sam et des bons docteurs de l’hôpital, ils ont déclaré que tu n’étais pas coupable étant donné que tu ne contrôlais pas tes propres actions à l’époque. Quelque chose qu’ils ont appelé Syndrome de Stockholm. Sam dit que c’est une décision valable mais je suis déterminé à faire absolument savoir que tu n’étais pas responsable de ce qu’ils ont fait faire. L’homme que je connaissais n’aurait jamais fait ces choses-là. Même si tu ne le crois pas toi-même, je les convaincrai et avec un peu de chance un jour je pourrais te convaincre toi aussi.

La première partie de la bataille est gagnée. Tu as été acquitté sur toutes les accusations. Maintenant ils examinent si tu es une menace ou non. Pas besoin de t’inquiéter. Tu as été un prisonnier suffisamment longtemps. Je ne vais pas leur permettre de te traiter avec si peu de respect. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour ce pays, après tout ce que tu as traversé.

Je ne voulais pas jacasser. On m’a dit que c’était devenu une mauvaise habitude chez moi. Je vais travailler plus dur pour corriger ça.

Quoi qu’il en soit, je regrette d’avoir à dire que je pourrais être retenu plus longtemps que ce que je pensais initialement. Cela va bien sûr m’empêcher de te rendre visite et je le regrette énormément. J’apprécie le temps que nous passons ensemble. Ca peut ne pas être comme au bon vieux temps, je sais que ça ne pourra jamais plus être comme ça. Aucun de nous n’est la même personne que nous avons laissée derrière à Brooklyn il y a si longtemps. Peut-être que ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose. J’ai aimé le temps passé ensemble et j’espère que ça a été aussi un peu agréable pour toi.

Sam me dit qu’il t’a tenu compagnie. C’est bien. Je suis heureux qu’il puisse être là pour toi en mon absence.

J’espère en finir avec mes affaires bientôt. Je reviendrai dès que je le pourrais. Peut-être qu’on pourra regarder ce film ? Ou n’importe quoi dont tu aurais envie, vieux. Réfléchis-y.

Je te verrai bientôt.

Ton ami, 

Steve Rogers.


	12. Chapitre 12

Cher Steve,

Sam m’a donné ta lettre. Je suis tellement navré que tu aies tant à faire à cause de moi. Je suis tellement navré pour tout ce que je t’ai fait subir.

J’espère que tu n’es pas fâché avec moi. Je sais que tu as dit qu’il y avait des affaires juridiques dont tu devais t’occuper, mais j’espère que tu ne gardes pas tes distances à cause de moi. Quand j’ai lu ta lettre la première fois, et que j’ai entendu dire que tu ne venais pas, et bien, c’était plus difficile à encaisser que je l’avais prévu. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas revenir.

Je t’ai rejeté, à chaque instant. Je suis tellement navré. Je suis tellement désolé de ne t’avoir jamais dit- que j’aime quand tu viens me voir. Je ne te l’ai jamais dit. Je ne t’ai jamais remercié. Tu as donné tellement de ton temps pour être ici. Et je suppose que je n’ai jamais réalisé à quel point j’appréciais que tu sois là jusqu’à ce que j’apprenne que tu ne viendrais pas.

Je suis désolé pour tous les problèmes que je t’ai causés. Sam et toi avez fait tellement pour m’aider. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Je sais que si je t’ai repoussé, c’est en partie parce que j’ai l’impression que je n’ai pas le droit d’accepter ton aide, mais ça ne rattrape pas le tort que j’ai causé.

Ce n’est pas ta faute si tu parles trop. Je ne te laisse pas vraiment de choix, était donné que je n’ai jamais rien à dire. Je n’écoute pas, la plupart du temps parce que j’ai peur. Je sais que tu veux que je me souvienne de mon enfance à Brooklyn, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Je me souviens de la guerre. Je me souviens d’être une machine. Ce n’est pas ta faute. C’est la mienne. J’ai peur de me souvenir. Je ne pense pas que ça ait du sens pour toi mais c’est plus facile pour moi d’être la chose que je suis, et non pas de la chair et du sang - quelqu’un qui fut une fois ton ami. Quelqu’un qui, d’après ce que tu as dit, a fait tant pour le pays. C’est une énorme responsabilité, et je ne pense pas pouvoir en porter le poids. Je n’arrive même pas à être un bon ami pour toi. Regarde-moi, il m’a fallu la peur que tu ne puisses plus venir me voir pour m’en apercevoir.

Sam a raison, tu es un type bien. Je crois que je me souviens de ça. Je pense que tu étais capable d’inspirer les gens à bien faire. Je sais que tu dis que j’étais ton ami; j’espère avoir été pour toi un ami aussi bon à l’époque que tu le méritais vraiment. Je n’arrive pas à voir comment je pourrais être ça un jour. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir fait confiance lorsque tu m’as d’abord amené ici. J’ai toujours peur d’être repris. J’ai parfois pensé que vous essayiez tous les deux de me ramener à cet endroit, mais maintenant, après tout ce qu’il y a eu, je crois que vous êtes les deux seules personnes avec qui je me sens vraiment en sécurité. Je crois que je peux te faire confiance.

Sam a été vraiment bien avec moi. On parle un peu. Je lui pose des questions sur des choses qui se sont passées au fil des ans. Il me raconte des trucs, principalement à propos de films et compagnie. Parfois il me parle de trucs historiques. Il m’a parlé de la Bataille de New York, comment tu as contribué à sauver le monde…

J’espère que tu reviens, vraiment. J’ai vraiment envie de te revoir. Il y a plein de choses que je voulais te demander, mais il vaut probablement mieux que j’attende de te voir. Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire à propos de regarder un film. C’était quel film ? Je suis navré si j’ai oublié ce que tu as dit.

Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander- pas un film mais de la musique. Il y a ces chansons que je veux vraiment… J’a besoin de savoir si elles sont réelles et je me demandais si tu les connaissais. Je n’ai pas grand-chose pour débuter, juste qu’elles étaient bruyantes et furieuses. Des guitares et des gens qui hurlent. Je sais que je demande beaucoup, mais elles ont signifié beaucoup pour moi par le passé. J’ai essayé de m’enfuir une fois et je pense qu’elles m’ont inspiré de le faire. Elles étaient tout ce que j’avais pour persister pendant des jours tandis que je continuais à fuir, en changeant de voitures- toujours en direction du Nord. Continue simplement à aller au Nord et ne t’arrête pas.

Je sais que ce n’est pas grand-chose mais je m’accroche tellement désespérément à l‘idée d’avoir essayé un jour de fuir. Peut-être qu’une partie de moi vivait encore. Au moins je sais maintenant que ce n’était pas quelque chose que je voulais. En fait, ça signifie tout pour moi, maintenant. Qui sait, peut-être que j’ai même pensé à toi pendant ces longs trajets. Peut-être que j’essayais de revenir vers toi ?

Je ne m’en souviens pas. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que c’était la nuit- je voyageais de nuit. Une ville au pied d’une montagne, des arbres, plein d’arbres, encore et toujours en direction du Nord. J’aimerais pouvoir dire où j’étais, mais je ne sais même pas quand c’était. Je pense que ça ne devait pas être si éloigné du présent, peut-être. Les voitures ne semblaient pas si vieilles. Pas comme celles des photos en noir et blanc. Dans mes souvenirs, elles avaient l’air de voitures actuelles.

Je crois que je me souviens aussi de mots. Ils semblent si réels, mais tout ça pourrait avoir été un rêve. “ _Into the flood again_.” Ça se répète encore et encore dans ma tête. Ce matin, j’ai pensé à autre chose, ces cris presque inhumains. J’aimerais savoir pourquoi ça ressort - mais les mots, “ _When the forrest burns along the road_.” Ça m’est venu au réveil ce matin. Ça pourrait avoir été juste un rêve, mais si tu sais si ce sont de vraies chansons - alors ça veut dire que j’ai vraiment essayé de m’échapper.

Je réalise à quel point tout cela est impossible. Je suis désolé. Je te demande trop alors que tu as déjà trop fait.

J’espère te revoir bientôt.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les curieux avec un brin de flemme, les chansons en question sont: 'Would' de Alice in Chains et 'Rusty Cage' de Johnny Cash, repris entre autres par Soundgarden. Bonne écoute!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve revient. Bucky le fait parler de "la glace".

Are you feelin that you're on the brink  
Of spilling some red in the sink  
It wasn’t the easiest year  
No I don’t want you to go  
Are the memories too hard to take  
Rape is a word with a face  
No I don’t want you to go  
You know I don’t want you to go  
Friend of mine stay alive  
Don’t you leave me here  
All alone in the world with a chronic tear  
I will always be here, I will always be here  
I will always be here for you  
We walked the promenade in the rain  
With velcro shoes and an ice cream stain  
You’re the only one who understands  
Remember the Blake said to make sure you wake  
And help save your generation  
No I don’t want you to go  
You know we don’t want you to go  
Friend of mine stay alive  
Don’t you leave me here  
All alone in the world with a chronic tear  
I will always be here, I will always be here  
I will always be here for you  
Don’t look back  
The past is just that  
We are We are We are We are  
Awake  
Friend of mine stay alive  
Don’t you leave me  
Friend of mine stay alive  
Don’t you leave me  
I will always be here  
I will always be here  
Friend of mine stay alive  
Don’t you leave me here  
All alone in the world with a chronic tear  
I will always be here, I will always be here  
I will always be here for you  
–Eve 6 “Friend Of Mine”

 

« Tu es revenu. »

Ce n’est pas dit avec joie. Ca ressemble plus à de la colère. Du ressentiment. Pas que je le blâme. Je me serais senti abandonné aussi.

« Bien sûr que je suis revenu. J’ai dit que je le ferai, non ? Et je suis toujours honnête. »

Il renifla et détourna la tête et je pouvais voir la ligne acérée de sa joue. Avait-il recommencé à éviter la nourriture ?

« Ça t’a pris suffisamment de temps. »

« J’ai été retenu plus longtemps que ce que je pensais. Je n’en avais pas l’intention. Je t’ai écrit d’autres lettres. »

« Je les ai eues. »

La colère irradiait de lui par vagues. J’aurais pu être inquiété, mais c’était James et non le Soldat de l’Hiver. Il arpentait la pièce, avec l’air de vouloir crier, frapper quelque chose, arracher le mur à mains nues.

« Tu as été courir », ai-je dit dans une tentative de briser la tension. Il grogna et continua à faire les cent pas. « Sam m’a dit que toi et lui avez couru ensemble quelques fois dans la cour. C’est bien- »

« Depuis combien de temps t’es là ? » fit-il d’un ton sec.

« Un moment maintenant. »

Il arrête de me fixer. « Un moment maintenant. Tu étais absent pendant une semaine et maintenant tu es là et tu étais assis dans la salle d’attente pendant que je faisais un putain de jogging ? »

« Je voulais que tu apprécies ta course », ai-je répondu calmement.

« Rien à foutre ! » Il était presque en train de me cracher à la figure à présent. « Tu étais parti ! Tu m’as laissé, bordel ! Tu m’as laissé ! Et puis tu reviens et tu n’as pas la décence de me le dire ? »

« Tu avais l’air de bien t’amuser. J’ai pensé que tu aimais être dehors. »

« TU M’AS LAISSE ! J’ETAIS SEUL DANS LE FROID A ATTENDRE QUE TU REVIENNES POUR MOI ET TU NE L’AS PAS FAIT ! TU N’ES JAMAIS REVENU ! »

Il pensait à ce jour affreux. Ce sentiment de tomber, de tomber pour toujours, et le froid sans fin et la glace et la brûlure -la solitude-Brusquement ce n’était plus James ou Bucky ou le Soldat de l’Hiver. Il était ce garçon petit, sale et bourru de l’orphelinat ; des yeux d’acier et les épaules en arrière, prêt à affronter le monde. Un garçon qui avait perdu sa famille, qui n’avait rien d’autre que la peine, la colère et la peur pour construire autour de lui pour écarter la douleur. Un garçon qui le regardait maintenant avec la même provocation dans les yeux que s’il disait : « Je te défie. Je te DEFIE- »

Je me suis levé aussi lentement que j’ai pu et d’une manière ou d’une autre ai réussi à empêcher ma voix de se briser. « Je n’avais pas l’intention de te quitter, James. Je ne voulais pas. »

« Je t’appelais ! Je continuais à penser ‘Steve va venir pour moi. Tiens bon juste un peu plus longtemps. Steve est en chemin pour moi.’ Ils m’ont TOUT pris ! »

Il pleurait à présent. Tout comme moi. Pourquoi essayer de le combattre ? Je voulais plus que tout le serrer contre moi, l’enrouler dans mes bras si fort jusqu’à ce qu’aucun de nous ne puisse se rappeler- J’ai fait un pas en avant et il recula comme si je l’avais frappé.

« Je sais et je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé ! » Je ne voyais pas quoi dire d’autre.

 

Il resta silencieux pour ce qui sembla être une éternité. Enfin, il a dit « Parle-moi de la glace. »

La déclaration m’a pris de court. « C’est… Je n’ai pas… Je n’ai parlé de ça à personne. »

Il n’a pas cédé. « Alors parles-en avec moi. Je veux t’entendre me parler de la glace. »

« Je -- Je ne sais pas si je peux… ce… c’était tellement. Tellement, Buck- James. »

« Alors, c’est bon si moi je dépéris ici et raconte tous mes problèmes à un parfait inconnu mais toi, qui soutiens être mon ‘meilleur ami’, tu ne me parleras pas ? »

Il me provoquait, je le savais, mais il avait aussi raison. Je me suis de nouveau affalé dans mon siège. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Tout. » Il s’est assis en face de moi et a croisé les bras. Celui en métal a brillé à la lumière, comme une accusation.

« Tu étais en train de tomber », ai-je dit. « J’ai essayé de te rattraper. J’ai dû te regarder tomber. Ils ont dû m’arracher du bord de ce train quand ils ont finalement réussi à l’arrêter. J’ai essayé de m’enfuir. Tout ce que je voulais faire, c’était retourner à ce ravin, trouver l’endroit où tu étais tombé. Jones et Dum Dum devaient me retenir. Le Colonel Philips a dit que c’était inutile, trop risqué. Et je- je ne te sentais plus. C’était différent quand ils m’ont dit que le 107ème était soit mort, soit capturé. Cette fois… Je ne ressentais pas la même chose. J’étais glacé, vide. J’ai bu chaque bouteille de whiskey que j’ai pu trouver, mais je ne pouvais pas être me saouler. Le nouveau corps qu’ils avaient fait pour moi était maintenant une prison dont je ne pouvais m’échapper.  
« Howard Stark m’a dit qu’il enverrait des hommes pour trouver- pour te trouver. Je voulais te ramener à Brooklyn, que tu reposes près de tes parents. C’était le moins que je puisse faire. Je pensais que tu aurais aimé ça. Le jour suivant je nous ai emmenés à cette dernière base d’HYDRA. Je ne m’en rappelle pas grand-chose. Ni Crâne Rouge ou Peggy ou l’avion, tout ça n’était que des images mouvantes. Une mission de plus. Je savais que si je ne le faisais pas beaucoup d’innocents allaient mourir. Et écraser cet avion… Je ne me suis pas suicidé comme tout le monde l’a pensé. J’étais mort à l’intérieur mais je ne voulais pas - je voulais te revoir. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si j’avais commis un péché mortel. J’ai abattu le coucou, pour le plus grand bien. C’est tout.

« Et… Et alors… Je me rappelle avoir repris conscience. C’était froid et j’avais mal et l’eau se précipitait à l’intérieur. J’ai pensé ‘Bon, ça y est.’ La mission était accomplie. New York était sauve et je pouvais me reposer. Je me suis rallongé et j’ai attendu l’eau. Alors… Alors j’ai entendu…. ta voix. Tu m’appelais. Je devais me lever, sortir d’ici. J’ai tendu le bras, mais mes bras ne fonctionnaient pas. Mes jambes étaient sous l’eau et elles gelaient. J’ai essayé de bouger. Je continuais de me dire de bouger, de me lever, que Bucky avait besoin de toi, mais c’était tellement froid. J’ai essayé de crier mais il y avait de l’eau dans ma bouche et tout était froid mais ça brûlait et brûlait et je ne pouvais pas crier. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et j’essayais, j’essayais, j’essayais-- »

Tout à coup, James a bougé. Le moment était finalement arrivé. Il allait l’achever. Me sortir de mon éternelle détresse. Bien.

J’étais dans ses bras. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? J’étais tellement sûr qu’il me haïssait, et maintenant-- Et maintenant-- Ma tête est tombée sur son épaule et je pleurais. Je l’ai écrasé contre moi, le tenant comme si ma vie dépendait-- en dépendait vraiment. Bucky était là. Il était réel et il était avec moi.

Il y eut un long moment avant qu’aucun de nous n’arrive à nous désentortiller l’un de l’autre.

James frotta son visage sur sa manche. « Quel imbécile tu sais. »

« Crétin », ai-je répondu sans pouvoir empêcher le sourire d’envahir mon visage. Un coin de sa bouche se retroussa.

« Tu aurais quand même pu venir dans la cour me dire que tu étais là, » a-t-il dit. « Tu n’avais pas à me laisser faire des tours de terrain comme un idiot. »

« Comme je l’ai dit, je voulais que tu profites de ta course. »

« Mais tu savais que je voulais te voir. Ce n’était pas plus important ? »

J’ai haussé les épaules. « Je sais que quand je cours, c’est pour pouvoir échapper au reste du monde pendant un instant. Je n’ai pas à penser. Tout devient silencieux. C’est agréable. J’ai pensé que tu pourrais ne pas vouloir être dérangé. Et puis, j’en connais un rayon sur le fait d’avoir un grand frère qui regarde constamment par-dessus mon épaule et à quel point ça peut parfois agacer. »

Il me fixa et cette fois m’offrit un sourire sincère. Il était petit mais je l’ai pris comme un signe positif.

« Alors, » a-t-il dit. « Qu’est-ce que tu as ramené pour le diner, ce soir ? »

« Rien. »

« Oh ? »

Je lui ai passé quelques menus. « J’ai pensé que tu pourrais te commander quelque chose toi-même. »

James cligna des yeux vers moi. « Je ne savais pas qu’ils livraient les hôpitaux. »

« Être une légende vivante a parfois des compensations. Et j’ai ceci. » J’ai cherché dans la poche de mon manteau et montré le petit iPod bleu.

Son visage s’est illuminé et c’était comme si quatre-vingt années venaient de disparaitre. « Est-ce que c’est… Tu les as trouvées ? Les chansons. Elles existent vraiment ? »

« J’ai fait des recherches. Il y a ce groupe appelé Alice in Chains. »

James saisit l’appareil et commença à parcourir les fichiers. Il semblait plus à l’aise avec la technologie du 21ème siècle, meilleur que je ne l’avais jamais été.

« Est-ce que ça sonne familier ? » ai-je demandé.

« Je crois que oui. »

« La première chanson s’appelle ‘Would’. »

Il la lança, tandis que quelque chose en lui semblait enregistrer.

« Pour la seconde chanson, c’était un peu plus délicat. Ce que tu décrivais, toutes les guitares et la colère, mais je pensais que ça se passait dans les années 90. La musique de l’époque était appelée ‘Grunge’ et ‘Alternative’. Cette chanson date du début des années 90. Je crois que c’était une chanson appelée ‘Rusty Cage’ qui était à l’origine chantée par un homme appelé Johnny Cash. Quoi qu’il en soit, ça ne semblait pas coller, jusqu’à ce que tu mentionnes les cris presque inhumains. Alors il y a eu ce groupe appelé Soungarden qui en a fait une reprise. Leur chanteur a tendance à crier comme ça.

« J’ai ramené les deux versions, ainsi que plusieurs autres de l’époque. Ce qui est marrant, c’est que l’une d’elles était sur ma liste que je n’avais jamais trouvé le temps d’écouter. Nirvana est maintenant coché sur ma liste. Assure-toi de les écouter. Ils sont vraiment bons. Tu es sûr que tu es prêt pour ça ? »

Mais James ne m’écoute plus. Ses yeux sont vraiment très loin et son genou tape contre la table. La seconde chanson se lance. James s’est entièrement raidi. Sa peau pâlit alors qu’une main se plaquait contre sa bouche alors qu’il tombait par terre.

« Buck ! » Je me suis laissé tomber au sol à côté de lui. « Tu vas bien ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » J’ai essayé de lui frotter le dos en cercle. Il faisait souvent ça pour moi quand j’étais petit et malade. Et si les docteurs avaient eu raison ? Et s’il y avait des détonateurs cachés ? Vais-je voir un étranger avec le visage de mon ami à nouveau ?

Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient déments mais c’était ceux de James. Et il souriait, presque.

« James ? »

« Je ne l’ai pas tuée ! » s’est-il exclamé.


	14. Chapitre 14

“Know me broken by my master  
Teach thee on child of love hereafter

Into the flood again  
Same old trip it was back then  
So I made a big mistake  
Try to see it once my way

Drifting body its sole desertion  
Flying not yet quite the notion

Am I wrong?  
Have I run too far to get home?  
Have I gone?

And left you here alone?  
If I would, could you?”

Alice in Chains, “Would”

 

\--Y a-t-il un endroit par lequel vous souhaiteriez commencer aujourd’hui, James ?--

Par où vous voulez que je commence, je suppose.

\--Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas posé de question sur votre nom.--

Je sais. J’ai remarqué. Non. Je suis désolé, ça me fait encore l’effet d’un nouveau nom que vous m’avez tous assigné. Je ne pense pas que je serai un jour capable de le sentir comme le mien vraiment.

\--Est-ce que ça vous contrarie ?--

De ne pas avoir de nom? Je ne crois pas qu’un nom puisse changer les choses. Je préférerais avoir un passé plutôt qu’un nom.

\--Vous êtes-vous souvenu du passé? Aimeriez-vous parler du passé? --

Non. Est-ce que je peux parler d’hier?

\--Bien sûr. Votre ami Steve est venu hier. Est-ce ce dont vous voulez parler?--

Oui. Ouais. Hier était.... différent. Les dernières semaines avaient été, hum.... ça devient vraiment difficile. J’ai tous ces instincts que je ne peux pas ignorer. Ça me fout les jetons de savoir à quel point j’ai laissé mes muscles s’atrophier. Mes nerfs s’agitent et je commence à avoir la chair de poule. Je veux escalader les murs. Je veux hurler. J’ai la sensation d’être en feu, je pète un plomb à longueur de temps. Je n’arrive pas à dormir- je n’arrive pas à manger. Je déteste manger. C’est tellement dur de manger quand je me sens comme ça. Je n’arrive même pas à respirer.

Je sais que je suis censé être en train de m’entraîner. Je ne suis pas censé être assis sans bouger comme ça.

C’est si enraciné en moi. Je ne peux pas l’ignorer, et pourtant je pense que je suis censé l’ignorer maintenant. C’est ce qu’ils m’auraient fait faire. Je serais en train de m’entrainer, je passerais des heures au tir sur cible, au combat à mains nues – je n’ai même pas travaillé mes compétences de premiers secours. Et si mes mains n’étaient plus assez stables pour retirer les balles? Je sais qu’elles ne le sont plus. Ma main tremble maintenant – ça ne le faisait jamais…

Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je fais des pompes de façon obsessionnelle – je –et la course. Je sais que je devrais courir à pleine vitesse à sur un terrain accidenté pendant plusieurs heures par jour, mais tout ce que je peux faire, c’est des tours dans la cour… mais c’est si lent…

\--Je vous ai vu courir, James, vous être vraiment rapide.--

Non. C’est pas rapide du tout. J’ai trop peur de laisser les gens voir à quel point je peux réellement courir vite. Alors je garde une allure lente, c’est suffisant. C’est le seul moment où je suis proche du calme. Et même si je suis pratiquement certain que ce besoin incontrôlable de m’entraîner vient de ce qu’ils m’ont fait, je continue à m’accrocher à l’espoir que d’une manière ou d’une autre, ça vient de plus loin encore. Peut-être que j’étais un soldat dans une autre vie, et que c’était une habitude de cette vie. C’est pas grand-chose mais j’ai seulement des petits trucs stupides dans ce genre… Comme Steve.

J’espérais encore et encore qu’il reviendrait. Je le voulais plus que je ne pourrais le dire- mais hier… J’étais dehors. Je courrais quand une des infirmières est venue me dire que j’avais un visiteur qui m’attendait. J’ai supposé que c’était à nouveau Sam, même s’il vient directement dans la cour pour me voir.

Je suis rentré. Steve. Sa vue m’a fait comme un choc au cœur. La façon dont il s’est tourné pour me voir ensuite – je l’avais tellement voulu, et à présent il était là. Mais il avait été là – tout le temps et il n’avait même pas pris la peine de me le dire. Je voulais lui hurler dessus. J’ai retenu mon cri, mais pas assez. Ma voix trahissait ma colère quand je parlais, et puis tout à coup je m’en fichais s’il savait à quel point j’étais furieux.

Débiter des conneries à propos de grands frères – qu’est-ce que ça vient faire là, bordel? Il m’a laissé. Il m’a laissé ici et il n’est pas revenu. J’ai perdu la tête. Je lui ai gueulé dessus encore et encore, je ne pouvais plus le voir – juste de la neige et des lumières aveuglantes et des gens dans des blouses blanches et – j’ai perdu la tête. J’ai craqué et j’ai pleuré… Je voulais qu’il m’emmène loin de tout ça, même si je savais à quel point c’était inutile de le penser… Pourtant je continuais à le penser tout en pleurant, je voulais qu’il m’aide. Pourquoi est-ce que je n’arrive pas à me débarrasser du sentiment qu’il est le seul et unique à pouvoir m’aider.

J’ai essayé de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était – bon sang, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Pourquoi étais-je autant en colère ? Comment est-ce que je pouvais être autant en colère mais aussi simplement heureux de le voir - c’était tout ce que j’avais voulu.

J’ai réussi à sortir une pseudo-excuse, me rappelant ce que j’avais ressenti quand je lui avais écrit. Je pense encore chacun de ces mots mais ensuite quand il était là, je n’arrivais pas à exprimer ce que je ressentais. C’était tellement plus facile sur papier. Je me disais que, peut-être, nos conversations devraient continuer en se résumant à moi lui passant des feuilles de notes manuscrites.

Puis je l’ai simplement sorti. “Parle-moi de la glace.”

Il... c’était pas la réponse que je voulais. C’était la dernière chose... Je – Je voulais qu’il me raconte comment c’était quand il s’est réveillé- comment il s’est débrouillé après ça. Au lieu de ça... il m’a raconté comment il s’est endormi.

...........Je ..... J’ai ces instincts. Se battre, fuir, tuer, défendre, s’entraîner.... Il me fout en l’air et je, sens des choses. Ça me fait peur – mais rien de ce qu’il a pu déjà faire ou dire ne m’avait fait sentir....

J’ai agi sans réfléchir. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir- je pouvais seulement ressentir. Et ce que j’ai senti en pensant à lui glacé et seul et en souffrance... Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Ça me faisait mal. Ça me tuait – je ne pouvais accepter ça. Rien ne pouvait l’arrêter – rien jusqu’à ce que je le serre dans mes bras et...

Je l’ai serré– je l’ai serré si fort et – Qu’est-ce qui va pas chez moi, bon sang? Je ne sais pas ce qui déconnait chez moi à l’époque, je ne le sais toujours pas maintenant. Je n’ai aucune idée de pourquoi je l’ai fait, mais c’était tout ce qui importait à ce moment-là. Sa tête est tombée sur mon épaule, il pleurait. Je l’ai serré encore plus et j’ai baissé ma tête sur la sienne.

Je voulais qu’il m’aide. Pendant des semaines, je pense que tout ce que j’avais vraiment voulu était… qu’il- qu’il fasse exactement ça pour moi. Mais au lieu de ça je l’ai tenu dans mes bras pendant qu’il pleurait. C’est tellement stupide mais… je ne sais pas pourquoi tout a soudainement semblé avoir du sens. Même s’il était en train de pleurer, j’ai quand même senti… presque… je pouvais respirer. J’ai senti… et puis j’ai baissé les yeux vers mon bras- le bras qui ne le ressent pas- celui qui pouvait seulement le sentir. Combien de fois l’ai-je frappé au visage ou essayé de l’étrangler avec...

Non. Je ne suis pas humain. Je ne serai jamais humain. Tout ce que j’ai ressenti était pratiquement perdu. Je l’ai seulement serré parce qu’il n’avait pas lâché. Quand il l’a finalement fait, j’ai fait de mon mieux pour cacher mes larmes, pour balayer tout ça. Je l’ai traité d’imbécile ou un truc du genre.

On a parlé pendant un moment. La peur de ce que j’étais a commencé à m’assaillir- mais il m’a alors tendu un lecteur MP3.

Mes chansons!!!!! La vie – l’espoir – Je l’ai senti. J’ai effectivement senti de l’espoir. “Est-ce qu’elles existent vraiment?”

Il a dit un nom - Alice in Chains. Je le savais. J’aurais presque pu jurer que je le savais- et puis il l’a dit- la chanson - “Would.”

Would. Alice in Chains. Rusty Cage. Soundgarden. Il y avait quelque chose dans chacun de ces mots. Des arbres, de la pluie – une ville près d’une montagne, une ville près de la mer...

“Tu es sûr d’être prêt pour ça?’

C’était tout ce que j’avais voulu. “Oui.”

La seconde où la basse s’est fait entendre – je l’ai senti – un choc qui me ramena un siècle ou dix ans en arrière- mais j’étais là. C’était ça – ce n’était pas un rêve, c’était réel. C’était moi- c’était ma vie – cette époque – cet endroit – la façon dont tout sentait, la couleur exacte des feuilles contre un ciel gris.

Je suis tombé à terre – j’ai agrippé mes cheveux- j’étais vaguement conscient du fait que je souriais – et j’ai su que c’était peut-être la première fois que je pouvais le faire– parce que c’était ça – c’était à moi, des larmes coulaient sur mon visage. C’était réel- j’étais en vie- Je -

“Je ne l’ai pas tuée!” Je riais et pleurais à moitié. J’ai dû faire l’effet d’un cinglé. Steve paniquait – pourquoi ne l’aurait-il pas fait? L’impression que j’ai pu donner… Mais je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de sourire – j’ai senti cette anxiété quasi extatique s’ajouter à ça- elle était tellement intense - mais c’était réel. “J’ai tourné à droite – j’étais censé tourner à gauche mais j’ai tourné à droite!!”

Il était par terre avec moi, à me caresser le dos pour me calmer. J’ai essayé de reprendre mes esprits suffisamment pour expliquer- il méritait ça et j’avais besoin de le lui dire. J’avais besoin de le dire à quelqu’un.

“Ma mission. Ma cible. Je ne l’ai pas tuée. J’avais déjà éliminé son mari. C’était le politicien. Il était dans leur maison dans les bois. Je ne connaissais pas son nom ni la raison, ils ne me donnaient jamais les détails, mais je devais le tuer- puis éliminer la femme. Elle était en ville- il était dans la maison en banlieue. Je ne me souviens pas grand-chose sur le fait de le tuer- simplement que je l’ai fait, et que quelque chose a mal tourné. L’information était incorrecte et sa garde rapprochée m’avait touché trois fois avant que je puisse les liquider tous et réduire les lieux en cendres.

“Après ça, je me suis retranché dans une chambre d’hôtel pour me soigner moi-même avant de continuer. J’ai extrait les balles, mais j’avais allumé la radio. Je l’avais fait pour étouffer les sons, mais je ne suis pas supposé allumer la radio sur autre chose que les stations de musique classique. Pas de télévision, pas de radio, pas de journaux- rien de ce genre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai désobéi. Ce n’était pas la perte de sang. Je sais que j’avais été blessé plus gravement lors d’autres missions et que j’avais réussi à mener les ordres à bien sans déraper comme ça.

“Quelque chose au sujet de toutes ces chansons agissait sur moi. Je sais que “Would” était l’une d’entre elles. Ces chansons ont réveillé quelque chose en moi. J’étais tellement en colère et j’ai voulu m’enfuir. Il y avait quelque chose que je voulais – je voulais fuir au loin. J’étais tellement contrarié – Je n’ai pas fait ce que j’avais été entraîné à faire et qui consistait à me tenir calme- et simplement s’asseoir là et fixer le vide. Ma rage m’a fait perdre plus de sang... Mais il y avait quelque chose dans l’écoute de toutes ces chansons- le cri et le fait que j’étais en train de leur désobéir...

“Je me suis réveillé le matin suivant dans une flaque de sang sur la bâche que j’étends pour ce genre de moments. Pas mort- mais j’avais oublié la majeure partie de la nuit précédente. Je me suis mis en pilote automatique et ai nettoyé toute trace de mon sang. J’allais finir ma mission. J’étais dans la voiture- en route pour le faire, mais quelque chose m’a fait allumer la radio. Je n’ai pas pu y résister. Je devais le faire. Cette chanson - “Would” – c’était cette chanson. La seconde où je l’ai entendue, j’ai su ce que j’avais faire.

“Je descendais vers Seneca. Je devais tourner à gauche vers la 3e avenue, là où elle travaillait mais, “Would” - “Into the flood again,” j’ai tourné à droite.  Je me suis retrouvé sur l’Express 5. J’ai poussé jusqu’au Canada.

“Je sais à quel point tout ça doit sembler stupide pour toi mais j’ai fait un choix. Pour une fois, j’avais eu des sentiments. De ne pas vouloir la tuer, de vouloir fuir désespérément- d’avoir agi sur ça... Ces actions, ces sentiments, ces chansons – tout ça était à moi.

“Je pense que j’essayais de te rejoindre. Je ne crois pas l’avoir entièrement compris à ce moment-là. Il y avait un autre souvenir qui est d’une certaine manière lié à ça. Un bien plus perdu dans un brouillard, et même si je ne le savais pas à ce moment-là – je crois que c’était toi.

“Un soldat faisait un discours à un groupe de soldats. J’étais l’un d’eux. On était en infériorité numérique et il- tu as juste fait croire à tout le monde... nous étions dans une forêt en hiver. J’ai continué à rouler vers le Nord – toujours rouler vers le Nord. Tout ce que je voulais plus que n’importe quoi, c’était de retourner à cet endroit. Je savais que ma vie en dépendait. C’était comme si, d’une manière ou d’une autre- j’avais pris une mauvaise direction une fois, juste une. Une gauche qui aurait dû être une droite et je m’étais éloigné de cet endroit...

“Mais ils m’ont capturé au final. Je leur ai hurlé les paroles des chansons pendant qu’ils le faisaient. J’avais besoin de m’y accrocher. Les paroles et “Allez vous faire foutre ! ”. Toujours “Allez vous faire foutre!” J’ai crié les paroles jusqu’à la dernière seconde où ils m’embarquaient. Je voulais m’y accrocher aussi longtemps que je pouvais- et peut-être, peut-être seulement je ne les perdrais pas. Ils ont tout effacé. Ils me l’ont pris”

“Mais ils ne l’ont pas fait, Buck.”

“Non. Ils ne l’ont pas fait................. Peut-être que je suis effectivement réel.” J’ai serré ce lecteur MP3 dans ma main humaine. Je le sentais. “C’est réel.”

 

“Bucky,” dit-il “Ce qu’ils t’ont fait, peu importe ce en quoi ils ont essayé de te changer, ce n’est pas toi. Je sais que c’est difficile de le voir, mais moi, je peux. Tu es toujours le même type génial que j’ai connu toute ma vie. Même quand je n’avais rien, je t’avais, toi. Tu étais toujours là pour moi. Tu es mon ami. Rien de ce qui est arrivé, rien de ce qui arrivera ne changera jamais ce que je ressens pour toi.”

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. J’ai simplement serré le lecteur MP3 plus fort.

Il a dû le voir, il a fait un geste vers lui. “Est-ce que ça aide? Tu penses que tu peux commencer à y croire maintenant?”

J’y ai réfléchi pendant un long moment. “Oui. Je crois que ça aide. J’ai désobéi aux ordres. Je ne les ai pas écoutés. J’ai fait mes propres choix, il y avait des chansons que j’aimais, et pour au moins une journée environ- j’étais en vie.”

“Et maintenant?”

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette question m’a fait alors l’effet d’une claque, mais ça l’a fait. “Oui. Je suis en vie maintenant.”

Il a souri. Puis il a tendu la main et d’une manière ou d’une autre réussi à dégager/retirer le lecteur MP3 de ma main. “Tu veux écouter quelque chose d’autre?”

“Oui.” Pour ça, au moins, je n’avais pas à hésiter.

Il m’a laissé choisir le premier album à jouer. C’était Vs. – le groupe était Pearl Jam. On l’a vraiment bien aimé tous les deux. Il y avait une chanson qui nous a tous deux... on a tous les deux pleuré. Enfin, c’était plus Steve que moi... On a pleuré tous les deux- mais c’était pas quelque chose de mauvais, douloureux comme auparavant.

Il a voulu que je choisisse le prochain, mais j’ai insisté pour qu’il le fasse. Il a dit que j’avais besoin d’écouter quelque chose appelé “Nevermind” – le groupe était Nirvana. Une des chansons semblait familière à l’écoute – celles de Pearl Jam aussi, mais on a essentiellement passé notre temps sur cet album à rire sur le fait qu’on ne pouvait pas comprendre un paquet de mots. À un moment, Steve a commencé à rire et pleurer.

“Ce n’est même pas drôle à ce point.”

Puis ensuite il a signalé qu’il ne m’avait pas entendu rire depuis que tout est arrivé. J’avais jamais encore remarqué, mais – Je crois qu’hier, c’était la première fois que j’ai jamais ri.

Je ne sais pas. C’était la première fois, je pense, que je me suis jamais senti heureux. Il a dit qu’il viendrait aujourd’hui et qu’on pourrait parler plus et écouter plus de musique. C’est bizarre, j’ai l’impression d’être parti de rien d’autre qu’une série de souvenirs fragmentés et de cauchemars d’une vie qui n’est pas la mienne- à soudainement, un jour – avoir un passé. Même si c’était juste une fraction d’une vie passée qui est la mienne, mais quelque chose d’autre aussi- quelque chose à laquelle je n’avais jamais encore pensé. J’ai une vie présente. J’ai quelque chose maintenant, en fait, et c’est entièrement grâce à lui.

 

“I seem to recognize your face   
Haunting, familiar yet,   
I can't seem to place it  
 Cannot find the candle of thought to light your name   
Lifetimes are catching up with me

All these changes taking place   
I wish I'd seen the place   
But no one's ever taken me

Hearts and thoughts they fade,   
fade away  
 Hearts and thoughts they fade,   
fade away

I swear, I recognize your breath   
Memories like fingerprints are slowly raising   
Me, you wouldn't recall for I'm not my former   
It's hard when you're stuck upon the shelf  
I changed by not changing at all  
 Small town predicts my fate   
Perhaps that's what no one wants to see   
I just want to scream hello

Well, my God it's been too long   
Never dreamed You'd return   
But now here You are and here I am...”

 

\--“Elderly Woman Behind The Counter in a Small Town”  
Pearl Jam, from the album, “Vs.”

 


End file.
